Songbirds and Unicorns
by DallasGleek
Summary: Santana "The Freak" Lopez, transfers to McKinley to senior year. As long as her secret stays a secret, everything is fine. But after a little accident in the girls locker room it's not longer that secretive. Now everyone treats her like the freak she is. Except for the blond school's badass. Warning: G!P Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

no one's POV:

"God, Puck, just do it!", Brittany hissed into Puck's ear and he obliged almost immediately. His long fingers disappeared into Brittany's thong and he started rubbing in circles around her throbbing clit. She tried to hide the moans but failed miserabely.

"Fuck, Britt, you are so wet...", Puck whispered and pressed his body into Brittany's. She could feel the growing bulge into Puck's shorts through the fabric, pressing against her inner thigh. Brittany thightened her grip on Puck's neck and pressed her hips into his hand, now impatient because of all his teasing. "More...I- I need you inside me.", she said in a low, raspy voice as Puck began to kiss her neck, below her ear. "My pleasure." His fingers were working through slick folds, parting her inner lips, his thumb still caressing Brittany's clit.

She gasped when he was teasing around her entrance and were about to plung into her, but then they heard a door open and some voices appear, and with a sigh Puck pulled his hand out of Brittany's jeans.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me...", Brittany cursed as she opened the door of the stall ans stepped out into the girls toilet. Right in front of her stood three wide-eyed cheerios and stared at her. Behind her Puck appeared and gave her a peck on her lips. "I'll see you under the bleachers, babe." Before she had the chance to say something he was throuh the door and out of the toilet. the blond cheerio with the hazel eyes turned her attention towards Brittany and smirked. "So...it's true, the one and only Pierce can't even stand one break with her legs shut." Brittany locked eyes with the girl and said: " Watch your mouth, Fabray, or I will shut you up!" With this Brittany stormed towards the door, opened it and- boom.

Santana's POV:

When my dad pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring at us. Obviously not because of me, but everyone just kept looking in our direction. My dad was a really big sport-fan, so he decided to rent a different car almost every week. He's a doctor, so the money is not the problem, and since my parents are divorced, my mother wasn't a problem either. I really had no idea about cars, but I could say, right now we were driving in a really fancy one.

"Have a good day, mija, and be nice.", my dad said and I rolled my eyes. "I will." With that I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car, at least a dozen pairs of eyes focused on me. I let out a sigh as i walked towards the school, avoiding every look. I hate it to move. But my dad got a job offer at the Lima hospital and it will be paid well, so we moved. the fifth time in three years.

When I made my way into the building no one stared at me anymore. It's easier to be me when I have no one's attention. It's easier to be a freak when no one knows about my... inordinary. First period I had spanish, and it would start in less than five minutes, but I decided to go to the toilet pretty fast, so I wouldn't have to go during the lesson. I kept looking for a sign, that'd show me where to go.

Then I saw it. just a few metres away on the left side. As I was about to open the door someone did it from inside the toilets and next thing I know is me sitting on the floor looking for my glasses.

the girl i just knocked down was sitting next to me, anger written all over her pretty face. When our eyes locked my breath hitched. She had the bluest (is that even a word?) eyes I've ever seen. She kept looking at me and her gaze softened. "God... I'm so sorry-", I began, but she just cut me off.

"It's okay." "No, it's not, I just didn't-" I really wanted to apologize to this girl, but she just interrupted me again. "Are these yours?" For a moment I was confused, but then I saw my glasses in her hand, and when I nodded she handed them to me. "Thanks.", I said.

The girl stood up and - _oh my god, those legs... _- began to walk away. I grabbed my stuff and stood up, too, trying not to focus on her legs as she walked down the hall.

When I stood in the doorframe for the spanish class I literally could feel the stares of the students. A man with weird dark blond and curly hair walked towards me and smiled. "Santana, right?", he said and I just nodded. "Well, I'm Mr. Schuester, just take a seat.", the teacher continued. He seemed really nice, but...still weird. For the first time I dared to look towards the crowd. I could see a free seat in the last row between an asian guy and a boy with..._goddamn _trouty mouth. His hair was a really nice light blond (dyed!?) and the haircut surfer-like. When I walked in their direction Trouty just smiled at me and a shy smile began to rise on my face.

I sat down next to him and pulled my book out of my bag. I put it down on the table and waited for the lesson to start. When I looked up I saw that Mr. Schuester was not longer in the room and sighed. "He will be back soon, he does it all the time.", a voice next to me said and I looked up, right in Guppy Mouth's face. "Are you talking to me?", I asked unsure. Blondie chuckled and nodded. "Uhm...yeah. I'm Sam, by the way." I smiled at him. On his own dorky way he was really cute. "I'm Santana." "I know, I mean, Mr. Schue just said that, so...you just moved here?", Sam asked. "Yup, my dad became a job offer..." "You'll like it here, most people are really nice, just stay away from the cheerios. I mean, if you want to try out or something it's none of my business-" "No. No... I don't want to be a cheerleader.", I said and blew some hair out of my face.

Sam's smile just grew when I said that. "I think I'll like you." "That's sweet.", I replied and turned my attention back towards Mr. Schuester, who just returned.

The day went well and when school was over I decided to wait for my dad outside. I opened the door and stepped out, without looking to my left or right. When the door hit something- or rather someone- my eyes widened in panic. Right in front of me sat the same blonde with the sapphire eyes like this morning. "Wow, Santana, good way to impress.", I thought mad at myself. When I was about to help her to stand up, she just did it herself and said:

"Oh really, two times a day? How did I dserve this? I wasn't that bad, was I?" She looked at me with a meaningless expression. "I am so, so sorry-" "Drop it." She said while she shrugged. "What?" I really didn't know what it was about that girl but she just kept confusing me. "Drop it. I don't want to hear your apologies. I'm fine. Just watch it next time." She said with a tiny smirk. "I will." my voice sounded like crap. _What the actual fuck_? There was no reason to be nervous. She was just a girl. Just a girl... But those eyes...- "So... after you just knocked me down the second time today, don't you think it would be appropriate to introduce yourself?"

My gaze dropped. Why wasn't she mad at me? I just hit her with a door. And not the first time. She obviously waited for an answer, I could see her eyebrow rise. "Santana.", I said polite. "Santana Lopez."

The blonde only nodded. "Well, Santana Lopez, I would say nice to meet you, but actually it's not that nice. I didn't enjoyed it that much to get hit with a door. _Twice_." "Uhm...I'm sor-" "Don't you dare to apologize. I told you, I don't want to hear it. Well, i have to go, I'll see you around. But next time I got hit with a door I won't be that nice."

With that she turned around and walked away. I had no idea what it was about that girl. I just knew whe was trouble.

And I didn't even knew her name.

/

**A/N: Hello everyone :)**

**So, it's my first fic, but I had this idea and I just had to write it down, you know? ;)**

**Well, let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Wow, after only one chapter over 30 alerts... god, you're awesome :D**

**English isn't my first language, and since this story is unbeta'd any mistakes are mine. I think I won't be able to update once a week, but I'll give my best. Oh, and further chapters will be longer, pinky promise ;)**

**Well, enjoy and review ;)**

**Chapter2:**

Santana's POV:

"Mija.", my dad said as I hopped into the car. "Hey dad."

"How was your day? I want to know everything. Any cute boys?", he asked. Eww, even the imagination of talking about boys with my father was...eww! "I won't talk with you about boys, dad. I told you so many times." The truth is, there were no cute boys to talk about. Maybe Sam. But it's not like I was into him. Sure, he looked really handsome, but there was nothing special about him.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought this time you might have met someone." When he said that my first thought went to those sapphire eyes. Confused I shook my head. I mean, she was a girl. And I really wasn't into this. I never really thought about my sexuality, but there was also never a girl I was attracted to.

Until now.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun shone trough my window. I was in a hurry to get to school to be one of the firsts in the classroom, so no one would stare at me like the day before.

My dad left pretty early, so I had to walk. When I closed the door behind me and made my way to the pavement I saw an old blue truck parking in our driveway. There was no need to think about who might be in the car, because the driver's door opened and a tall blonde stepped out.

"Sam.", I greeted him. "What are you doing here?" (I really didn't want to know why he knew where I live...) He smiled at me and shrugged. "I thought, maybe you need a lift to school." When he said that I could see his cheeks becoming a light pink. "Are you blushing?" I knew this question was unnecessary because I could totally see it, but I didn't know what to say. "Uhm... no. I just thought it would be nice, so..." "Uhm...okay, I mean, it is." I put a fake smile on my face and walked around the car towards the passenger side and hopped in.

"You coming?", I asked playfully and Sam nodded, smirking. Whe he turned on the engine, music began playing. It was something slow, emotional and I began humming along the music almost immediately. When I realized what I was doing I stopped and felt the heat rise to my face. Sam was eyeing me all the time and said softly: "Wow...you were really good. What are you up to after school?" I turned my head towards him and smiled shy. "I don't know, I mean, I didn't plan anything..." Sam smiled at me and began driving. "Want to come to Glee-club with me today? It'll be fun, I promise. And you do have a really good voice." "I was just humming. I didn't even sing.", I said. Wasn't Glee-club just for all those losers? What the hell was Sam doing in Glee-club? "I just... I _can_ tell that you can sing."

I really liked to sing. It's just, I only ever sing in the shower. I didn't know why I never sang in front of other people. Not even my father. Okay, he probably heard me sometimes because his office is right next to the bathroom. And actually there was no reason to _not_ join Glee-club.

"Okay, I'll come with you.", I said sighing. The blonde next to me just kept smiling while we were driving into the parkinglot. When my eyes catched a pair of light blue ones my heart began beating faster.

"Who's her?", I asked Sam. He looked into the direction I looked first and rose an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Brittany?" I just shrugged. That was exactly the deal. I didn't know what her name was. "Tall? Blond? Leather jacket?" Yap, sounds like her. Even if he forgot to mention her never ending long legs, her ocean blue eyes and that smile... god, that smile just made my knees go weak... wait what?! Did I really just thought about a girl like this?

Focus Santana, there is a hot boy next to you who seems to have a crush on you. "Uh-huh.", I said while playing with a stray of my own hair. "Yeah, that's Brittany Pierce. She pretends to be badass, but everyone knows that she's just fucking her way through the school and skipping classes all the time."

I just nodded, confused. Even if I didn't knew her, I was sure that it was just a facade. Her eyes seemed so bright and broken at the same time. She didn't seem like a girl who is fooling around with everyone just for fun. She had to has reasons for the things she did. And I really wanted to know them.

When I dared to look in her direction again, she was long gone. "What are you thinking about?" Sam's voice pulled me out of my crazy thoughts. I shouldn't think about a _girl_ I didn't even know like that. It was none of my business. And if she had that bad reputation, I probably should stay away from her.

But there was something... there was just something about her. I couldn't even describe it.

"Nothing.", I said. "Just let's go in." Sam smiled and nodded and made his way out of the car, but waited until I followed him. When we got into the building I was really glad that nobody was staring at us, except a boy and a girl walking towards us with a big grin on their faces. Immediately I knew there was something so _not _right.

The mohawk-guy and the blond cheerleader stopped right in front of us and when I looked to Sam he was clenching his jaw and his hands balled into fists.

"Hey Sammy, finally got yourself a girl?", the mohawk-guy said. "I'm not..." I wanted to tell them I was not Sams girlfriend, but nothing came out. When Sam was about to say something, the cheerleader grinned evilly and I saw that she was holding a cup in her hand. Sam didn't even had a chance to say something before blue iced water was dripping down his face and clothes.

"what the hell is your problem?", I said loud and some people were turning their attention in our direction. The hazel-eyed blonde made a step towards me, so she was standing barely a few inches away from me. "so...you want one, too?", she asked, her voice soft like a feather.

There was no time to react until the girl was shoved off me and a different blonde stood by my side. "you good?", she asked me and i just nodded. I think i wasn't able to speak right now. "you better get going.", Brittany said to the girl and glared at her angry. The mohawk-guy walked in front of the mean cheerleader and said: "Come on, babe, it was just for fun."

Wait, what? Brittany was his 'babe'? Like...couple-like or just his...babe? Screw it, I was just confusing myself. And like I already said: NONE of my business.

"Whatever. Just leave them alone.", Brittany said and walked away, without looking back. Idiot 1 and idiot 2 looked at each other and made their way after Brittany. When they were finally gone I realized where I was and what just happened. "oh god, Sam are you okay?", I asked and tried to pick pieces of blue ice out of his hair. "I'm fine.", he said bitter and grabbed his bag. "just...go to class, I'll be there in five. I just have to change first." Sam sounded hurt and angry at the same time and I just nodded.

"did that happen before?" I didn't plan to ask him that. It just came out. Gd looked at me with a sad expression. "it happens almost every day. On bad days more than one time."

"why?" that was the question. Sam might be not the brightest star in the sky, but he looked really good and was a great friend. As far as I could tell. There was no reason to be mean to him. Except one. "I'm in Glee-club.", he said with a small voice, turned around and disappeared through the door to the men toilet. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to Glee-club today after school if I wanted to stay invisible.

No one's POV:

"Why did you do that?!", Brittany yelled at Quinn, who was hiding behind Puck. He stepped towards Brittany and smiled at her. "Babe, calm your tits. I already said it was just fun." He tried to take one of Brittanys hands in his but she pulled her hand back before he could even reach it.

" . .", she said in low voice, still angry. "Why are you even defending those Glee-nerds? They are on the bottom of the society. WE are the top. And we have to show this to them!", Quinn said loud and crossed her arms above her chest. Brittany tried to find an answer for this question, but she couldn't. Why was she defending this guppy mouth and that girl who hit her with a door? _Twice_... She wanted to tell Quinn she was just being nice, but 'nice' was nothing Brittany was able to be. At least not in front of people like Puck and Quinn.

"I lost a bet and had to help someone. So? That was it. I'm done being nice.", Brittany said and rolled her beautiful blue eyes. "Good. I didn't like it.", Quinn said angry and walked away, now only Puck and Brittany left under the bleachers. "You didn't lost a bet, did you?", Puck asked, his eyes focused on Brittany. "No. But I don't know why I did it." Puck nodded. he was as dumb as a bunch of wet hair, so it was enough of an answer for him.

"Wanna make out?", he asked grinning. "Sure.", Brittany replied and walked towards Puck. A bad fuck was better than nothing. And even a make out-session, still better than nothing. Puck's hands immediately found Brittany's hips and while he buried his tongue in her mouth she grabbed his mohawk to pull him closer. They began walking and Puck pushed Brittany on the nearest wall. They always went under the bleachers to be alone. No one ever came here, probably because they knew they were there.

When Puck started to suck on Brittany's neck, a phone started ringing. "Ugh...I'm going insane!", Brittany said mad and stepped away from Puck, who was looking for his phone. When hehung up, he turned to Brittany and asked: "Wanna go to my place? My mother called and she said she won't be home until late." "Yeah, let's go."

Brittany really needed to get off and she knew Puck could manage that. When they arrived at Puck's, they quickly made their way to his room and into his big water bed. Puck leaned in and kissed Brittany, his tongue slowly dancing around Brittany's. She pulled his body close and rolled them over to straddle Puck's hips. She sat up and threw her shirt off and Puck brought his hands up to stroke at her abs. After some minutes of making out furiously, Brittany pulled back, took her bra off and let it fall to the floor next to Puck's bed. Puck spent a while licking and massaging Brittany's breasts and the sensation was driving her crazy. She had enough teasing. She needed something inside her. _Now_.

She brought a hand down to quickly rid herself out of her shorts. Puck continued kissing Brittany, pinching her nipple with his left hand and now stroking through her folds with his right. Puck could tell that Brittany liked it. His hand was soaking wet from the blonde's juices. He entered Brittany with two fingers and started up a slow torturous pace.

"Faster, damnit!", Brittany hissed instantly, and Puck does as he's told with a smile on his face, mouth coming down to suck on Brittany's neck. Puck brought his thumb up to rub at Brittany's swollen clit. Brittany let out a loud moan and buried her nails in the boy's neck. Puck could feel that Brittany was close, so he decided a change of their position. He kissed his way down between the valley of the Blonde's breasts, over her abs and further down. Puck settled his head between Brittany's thighs and licked his way up from entrance to clit, moving his tongue every possible way while his fingers worked inside the blonde in a fast pace. Brittany grabbed at the sheets hard with one hand and Puck by his mohawk with the other to push him further in.

The sensation of Pucks tongue on her clit was so, so hot and gave her the push that she needed. She let herself go and felt her orgasm wash over her as Puck began flicking his tongue fast and furious. She felt her inner walls clenching around Puck's fingers and let out a last high pitched moan.

"That was...nice.", Brittany said panting after the guy pulled his hand slowly out of her. "Just nice?", Puck asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just nice.", Brittany replied. Puck scoffed. "So... want me to fuck you or just BJ?" The Blonde turned towards the mohawk-guy and said sweet: "Next time. Now I have to go. I have spanish next lesson and I don't wanna miss it." The truth was, she knew that this new girl was in this class and there was something about her... something new.

Santana's POV:

I had spanish next class. Ugh... I had no idea why I had to go to spanish. I mean, I am fluent. There was no reason to sit in this class. I would probably just fall asleep. That's what I did.

When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of light blue ones staring back at me. "Brittany...", I thought and my heart began beating faster. She sat on the left side next to me, the seat where that Asian guy sat yesterday. When I looked to my right, Sam wasn't there either. Why was she sitting next to me? Before I fell asleep the seat was empty."What are you doing here?", I asked dumbly. The blonde grinned at me and said in a low voice: "That's my seat you are sitting on. So I chose the one next to it." Wait, what? her seat? Oh god... But yesterday... "I thought the seat was free. Fuck, I'm sorry, I-"

A smooth finger on my lips stopped my rambling and I looked into Brittany's eyes shocked. "Wow. You used the 'F'-word, how badass... well, I told you: ." All I could do was nodding, so I did. When the finger on my lips disappeared I almost felt disappointed.

"Actually, it's a lie. It's not my seat. I just wanted to sit next to you." I stared at her and my eyes widened. "What? Why?" _God, Santana...just slap yourself or something?! _"Well... I like you." "You don't even know me.", I replied immediately. That's probably a good thing. If anyone would_ know _me... well, then they wouldn't like me.

"You're right. So let's change that. Wanna come to my place today?", Brittany asked sweetly. "Uhm...I don't think that's a good idea...", I said shy. "I promised Sam to go to Glee-club with him." Brittany's eyebrows furrowed and she just nodded. "Was Sam the gyu Puck and Quinn slushied?" Puck and Quinn? They had to be the mohawk-dude and the cheerleader-bitch. "Yeah..." Brittany nodded again and said: "So, what about tomorrow? Any plans after school?" I shook my head like a child. Why was she even talking to me? I was just some freaky nerd and she was... well, hot and in some way... bad.

If Sam was right with what he said, then Brittany literally screamed 'trouble', but she was so...different than I expected her to be. Around that Puck guy and the blonde cheerleader she seemed so...mad and angry. I was sure she just wanted to hide how broken she really was.

"Good. We'll be hanging out tomorrow, okay?" That really wasn't a good idea and I was totally about to tell her so.

"Okay..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello there (:**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews, thanks for all favs and alerts (: **

**mel-kung: i totally understand what you mean ;) i don't like the Puck/Britt parts too, i just thought it would be a little boring to write that stereotype relationship between Santana and Brittany (they fall in love without any problems and stuff). Well, the graphic parts between them will be over soon, but even if Brittany is kind of badass, she's still in the closet, so it will take its time for Brittana to be together ;)**

**Enjoy (:**

**Santanas POV: **

"There you are.", Sam greeted me as I walked through the door to the choir room. "I thought you wouldn't come.", He continued. "I thought so, too.", I admitted.

After all, Glee-club was fun, but I wasn't sure if I would actually join. It's cool for one time, but that's all... Everyone began to walk out, until only Sam and me were left. He smiled at me like a little boy and blushed. God, he was really cute and obviously totally into me... "So, you had fun?", he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty cool." "wanna come tomorrow again? Same time." "actually...ugh, I have different plans." Sam just nodded. "Okay, I mean, just think about it." With that he gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked away, but not without turning back around and smiling at me.

Damn, I really had a thing for blondes.

When Sam was gone, I made my way towards the exit. I crossed the parking lot and the street when I heard my phone ringing. My Dad. "Hey.", I said bored. "Hey Tana, it's me, dad." I chuckled. "Yeah dad, I know. Caller ID." "oh yeah. I keep forgetting about that... I just wanted to tell you I won't be home til late, they're keeping me busy here... I left 20 dollars on the kitchen counter. Feel free to order something. I heard there is a good Chinese restaurant here. Something like ching or chang or something...", I sighed. "Sure dad, whatever."

When we said our goodbye's I hung up and made my way home. The walk lasted a little longer than 20 minutes and when our house came in sight I heard a voice calling my name.

"Brittany.", I said surprised. She always came out of nowhere... "Hey... What are you doing here?", she asked smiling. "uhm...", I stuttered. "Well?" She sounded almost amused. "I live down the street." "No way! That's my house." She pointed in the direction she came from, to a big, fancy looking hous, with only like three other houses between hers and mine.

"Wow, who would've thought that?", I said slow with an even faster beating heart. Suddenly Brittany made a step towards me, now standing right in front of me. I could feel her hot breath tickling on my cheek and inhaled her sweet and female scent.

"Can I ask you something?", she said while her gaze flickered down to my lips, then back up to my eyes. "S-sure.", I stuttered. The smile on the blonde's face widened and she began to lean closer in to whisper in my ear. "Am I making you nervous?" When she leaned back and looked me in the eyes, I realized what she just had asked me. "What? why- no!" I practically shouted at her and took a step back.

"You might say so, but your body says different.", Brittany said before turning around and walking back to her house.

What was that girl doing to me? I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding when she closed the front door of her house behind her and continued my way to mine.

The next morning went pretty much like the morning before. When I stepped out of my house there was the same blonde like yesterday waiting for me. I smiled.t Sam when I got into the car and he smiled back at me politely, his cheeks flushed.

"So...did you think about joining glee-club?", he asked when we pulled out of my driveway.

Well, fuck.

"No, not really. I'll let you know.", I just said, playing with my fingers. He nodded and looked at me when we stopped at a red light.

"What?", I asked dumbly. Did I have something on my face? Sam bit down on his lower lip (god, that guy really had a large mouth?!) and shook his head. "It's nothing. You just...you look beautiful, that's all."

I was really glad the light changed green and he turned his attention back towards the street while I was blushing.

When we arrived at McKinley there were students standing in a circle, it almost seemed like a circle around something. Sam and I got out of the car and walked towards the crowd. There were cheerleader with their hands above their mouths and wide eyes; and some guys just grinning amused. When I saw where their attention was turned to, I gasped.

Right in the circle was Brittany, hovering above the blond cheerleader-bitch, who slushied Sam just the day before. "We better get going.", Sam said uncomfortable. "No, I want to see this.", I said, my attention still on the blonde in front of me. What was she doing? Was that some sort of fight? I guessed it was...kind of.

My question answered itself when that Quinn-girl slapped Brittany across the cheek while Brittany punched her in the stomach.

"Stop it!", I said angry, eyes growing wide when I realized I said that out loud. Both Blonde's moves stopped and they turned around to look at me, just like everyone else.

"And who are you, freak?" Out of nowhere the mohawk-guy (Puck, maybe?) stood right in front of me with his eyebrows furrowed. Sam tried to push me behind himself, but failed as two tall guys grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

"Uh-uh, that's a pretty bad idea, princess. Be nice and stay out of my way.", Puck said to Sam and smiled. "And you-", he turned his attention back to me, "-stay. away. from. my. girl."

I was about to deny it when Brittany said full of anger: "I swear to god, Puck, if you dare to-" Puck's laughter inerrupted her. "Babe, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just aying."

There it was again. 'Babe'. Ugh...how I hate it. How I hate that stupid guy. I mean, seriously? A mohawk? That's so super 90's. And his attention towards everyone. I really wanted to hit that guy, but I knew for sure that I would never be brave enough to do something that stupid, like...well, ever.

When I looked back at Brittany, she already was staring straight back at me and her sapphire eyes locked with my brown orbs. Quinn seemed to realize her chance to get away from Brittany and punched her hard in the guts, rolled her over and stood up. She wiped the blood that came drippling out of her nose away with the back of her hand and said to Brittany: "That's what you get for defending those losers."

That Puck-guy pressed his lips tight together like he wanted to hide a smirk. What an ass?! "You okay, Babe?", he said to the bleeding blonde on the ground.

"Fuck off, Puckerman!", Brittany said angry and he just shrugged and made his way into school, with the other guys and girls following him. The two morons that were holding Sam let go of him and were doing the same.

"Are you okay?", I asked him worried and he nodded. Brittany was still lying on the ground and I made a step in her direction, when a hand grabbed my arm and held me back. "What are you doing?", Sam asked wide eyed. "I'm going to help her.", I said as if it was just logical. "What? Why?" Was he serious? "She's bleeding. She has to go to the nurse." "She'll be okay, she gets into fights all the time." "That doesn't make the situation less bad!" Sam's eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking about it and sighed. "Fine."

I smiled at him and made my way towards Brittany. I kneeled down next to her and let my hand softly rest on her shoulder. "Brittany?", I asked unsure when she didn't move. Slowly she rose her head and looked at me.

"I don't need your help.", she said between gritted teeth and shook my hand away from her shoulder. What was it about her and her daily mood-swings? Yesterday she was all over me and super nice and now?!

I sighed and stood back up. If she didn't want my help, I was not going to give her any. She was just so... ugh, stubborn! My mom used to say it's my biggest weakness and I always thought it could be worse, but right now I understand my mother when she said my stubbornness would make her insane.

"Let's go.", I said to Sam and he looked at me confused. "I thought-" "Just changed my mind." When Sam and me arrived at the school's main entrance I heard Brittany calling my name. I stopped instantly and turned around.

"Are you still up for after school?" Brittany's voice seemed almost as if she was shaking, as if she was afraid of my answer. I could hear Sam whispering a quiet "Huh?" and I began panicking. I didn't think about what to do today after school. Neither did I want to go to Glee-club, nor was I sure about that whole meeting-at-my-house-thing with the blond girl in front of me, still bleeding and sitting on the ground.

"Think, Santana, think...", I murmured to myself. Sam or Brittany? Fuck, _Sam_ or _Brittany_? A beautiful blonde on the ground hypnotizing me with those sapphire eyes, and a super cute and super nice blonde standing next to me, his gaze imprinting in the side of my head.

Sam or Brittany?!

"Uhm...I...I can't. I joined Glee-club.", I said with an apologetic smile. "You know it's your social suicide.", Sam joked and smiled at me. I chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but at least now we can get slushie-facials together."

**no one's POV:**

When Brittany stepped out of Puck's car and pulled the zipper of her jeans back up, it was long dark outside. "See you, babe.", Puck said before he drove away and Brittany sighed. She was so tired of that dumb mohawk-guy. But at least he could get her off. It was definitely not the best sex she had had, but she had to keep her reputation on its standarts, what means she had to keep her relationship, or whatever it was, with Puck. Else she would be a single-badass, and that's not half as cool as a badass-couple. So Puck was it. Even if it seemed that she would be in a relationship with Puck's dick and not Puck, she was okay with it. Puck was just another notch on the bespost... But Puck wasn't the only thing running through her mind right now.

There was that pair of really dark brown orbs and that smile... she really got it bad for that Santana-girl. But could you blame her? Santana was _hot_. And she seemed really smart, too. The Blonde really wanted to get to know the Latina.

"Wait, what?", Brittany thought shocked. "Don't you dare to think like that. You just want to get into her pants. That's all."

Confused she shook her head and made her way home.

**Santana's POV:**

Third day in a row Sam waited for me outside my house and we drove to school together. We sat in an awkward silence and I looked out of the window. As far as I knew by now, Lima was booooring. (For god's sake, there was a small cinema. Praise.) I was just glad that down the road was a mall. Oh, and some small restaurant called 'Breadstix' or something like that.

Sam was the first one who broke the silence. "Uhm... I was wondering, uhm... if you maybe wanted to stay a little longer after school. I want to... uhm, show you something...?" It was really rediculous how Sam acted around me. And sort of cute.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure." He exhaled in relief and smiled back at me. "That's cool." I just nodded again. "So... are you going to tell me what it is?" Sam grinned at me and shook his head.

"Nope. Surprise."

First two periods were done and I haven't seen the pair of blue eyes yet. I knew that she skipped school almost every day, but because of a reason I was not sure about I felt disappointed.

"You looking for someone?" A Justin-Bieber-haircut-guy with a big smile pulled me out of my thoughts and I rose an eyebrow. "Why? Isn't it allowed to stand in the hallway?", I asked, half serious, half joking. The boy was really tall (maybe it just seemed like it, because he was...thin.) and next to him I felt really tiny. "I'm just wondering why a beautiful girl is standing in the middle of an empty hallway all alone.", he said.

He had a point. Well, I had a free period and Sam had chemistry, and because I didn't know where else to go, I decided to wait here, hoping that maybe a certain blonde with unbelievable legs would just walk by or something.

"I'm just waiting for next period to start.", I said truthfully. The guy nodded and after a moment of thinking about something he extended his hand. "I'm Ryder." I hestitated for a second, but then I took his hand in mine and shook it firmly. "Santana.", I said.

When I said my name his eyes widened and he looked around. He was... weird. Why was everyone in this shitty town so weird?

"As in Santana Lopez?" Why did he know my name? "Uhm...yeah." Now he smiled again. "You have a free period, right?" I nodded. "Then... let's go."

**no one's POV:**

Flashback:

_After Brittany had Sex with Puck in his car, she decided to take the long way home, which means, the way through the woods. Brittany was glad that she wasn't afraid of the dark, because the clouds hid the moon and she didn't have a flashlight._

_She was almost half way trough the small forrest when her phone started ringing. The Blonde pulled it out of her jeans and sighed. She had to missed calls from her father and four texts. One from Puck, saying that he's now home giving hisself a handjob while thinking about Brittany. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was just so...ugh!_

_Another text was from her dad asking if she would be home soon. She replied a quick "On my way" and opened the last two messages. They were from Ryder. He was sort of her best friend. Sometimes he was such a pain in the ass, but she trusted him, and that's all that counted, right?_

_There was another person she used to count on, but that was in the past. Too much happened. They both changed and finally got ripped apart completely. And now both of them ruled the school. Out of different directions._

_Brittany sighed and read Ryder's messages._

_**7.14pm from Ryder: Saw you in fight with Q. What happened?**_

_**7.53pm from Ryder: Who's that chick you watched in spanish? Never seen her before. U know her?**_

_The blonde girl gritted her teeth. Was she that obvious? She was watching Santana all the time in the classes they had together, but she thought no one would notice. It were the little things she likerd about the brunette. Like how her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth when she seemed to concentrate really hard. Or how she scrunched her nose when she pushed her glasses further up._

_"Her name's Santana Lopez.", was all she replied before she put her phone back into her pocket._

**Santana's POV:**

"Where are we going?", I asked skeptically when Ryder grabbed my hand and headed off towards the football field. He had way longer legs than me, so I had to walk pretty fast. "Under the bleachers. We're always there in free periods. Sometimes all day." Ohh, so he was one of those who skipped classes like... all the time? Wait, who was 'we'?

"Who's we?", I said out loud. Ryder grinned at me (it looked almost evilly) and said: "You'll see."

Now I was sort of scared. And excited. Who the hell was 'we'? We made our way across the football field, Ryder still dragging me by my hand. On the other side of the field I could see some cheerios doing cart wheels and backflips. I was wondering if the blond Bitch was among them, but in the end, I couldn't care less.

Ryder let go of my hand when we disappeared under the bleachers. Why were we here? There was absolutely nothing. Wait, except a small couch in the far corner, and on the couch- I gasped.

"B-Brittany...", I stuttered. Fantastic Lopez, fucking fantas-

"Santana." She looked almost as shocked as I did. "What are you doing here?" She seemed really surprised, and well, me too.

"Uhm... I have no idea.", I said honestly. Brittany locked eyes with Ryder and rose an eyebrow. "I have to go.", he said quickly and was about to turn around and walk away.

"What?", I panicked. There was no way in hell I would stay here alone with (god damn, hot!) Brittany Pierce! "Uhm...I have to check something.", Ryder said and with that he was gone.

Slowly I turned back around and threw the blonde on the couch a fake smile, who returned it instantly. What was I doing? I needed to get as far away from her as possible and turned around (again?!) to follow Ryder, but Brittany's voice stopped me.

"Wait!" I closed my eyes and cursed something in spanish before I faced her again.

"You're here...so you could just, I don't know... stay a little longer? You have a free period, right?" When I nodded, she continued. "Well,it started less than 10 minutes ago, so... there's enough time..." She seemed almost shy. Almost.

"Enough time for what?", I asked curious. The blonde smiled at me, stood up and began walking towards me. She stopped when she was about a feet away from me. Her smile changed into an evil-grin and my throat went dry. What was this girl doing to me?

I inhaled when I felt her breath on my skin and became chills all over my spine.

"Whatever you want to do.", she whispered, as if she was afraid someone might hear us. For one moment my eyes flickered down to her luscious lips and when I looked back up I saw hers doing the same. When our eyes locked again it was like time stood still. There was no one to interrupt us. No one to stop us.

"Are you trying to seduce me?", I whispered back. Brittany chuckled.

"Kind of. Is it working?" God, it's working so,_ so bad_! Her goddamn gorgeous blue eyes weren't helping with my answer. "Just tell her yes.", a voice in my head said. "Just tell her and you will lose your virginity on that couch." That was right, and a part of me really wanted to just give in, but the part in my head that could think clear, practically screamed to run away.

Afraid of my might-be-coming actions I took a step back.

"I can't..." Why was I still whispering? The blonde's face fell and she reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. "You can't deny that there's something between us.", she said. I shook my head.

"No, I can't. But I will fight it." "Santan-" She tried to grab my hand, again, but I already took more staps back. "No, I _can't_."

Then I ran away.

When the last class was over I sighed out of relief. I tried my best to avoid Brittany the rest of the day, and I was glad I haven't seen her since the little incident under the bleachers.

When I closed my eyes, I still saw her soft gaze, her almost loving look, her slightly parted lips. Back under the bleachers I really wanted nothing else than to kiss her, but I knew I couln't. I didn't want to be one of her little games. I didn't want to be one of her cutless hook ups, just another notch in the bedpost.

Another reason why I couln't be with her sat right beside me. A sweet and caring other blonde. When Sam saw me staring at him he blushed and smiled shy, what I returned instantly. After an awkward silence we grabbed our bags and made our way out of the classroom.

"Are you ready?", Sam asked. Confused I looked at him. "Ready for what?" The blonde next to me chuckled. "I wanted to show xou something, remember?" "Oh yeah, right.", I said embarrassed. Why did I forget this? It's official, Santana Lopez, you're an idiot.

I followed Sam through the hallway, when he stopped at a brown double-sized door. "Why are we going to the auditorium?", I asked dumbly. "You'll see soon.", Sam said and opened the doors.

The room was dark, except a small light right above the stage. Wow, that auditorium was...huge. We made our way down the steps towards the stage and I was wondering what the hell we were doing here...?

"Sam?", my voice was amused, but also a little afraid. The blonde smiled at me and put a finger in the air, probably as a sign for me to wait. Then he turned around and disappeared through the sideway and after a moment I heard some nices backstage.

"Sam?", I asked again. What the hell was that guy doing?I started to become impatient, when Sam reappeared with a big smile on his face and a guitar in his hands. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, so I closed it again. He wasn't going to do it, was he?

"Sam, I...-", I began, but he interrupted me. "Come on Santana, just one time.", he pleaded with a pout. With his enormous lips it looked a little creepy but I had to smile.

"Sam, you know I can't sing in front of other people..." "You already did it." Confused I tried to think about when I sang in front of someone, but I failed. "When?" "Tuesday, in my car." I had no idea what he was talking about, but... "Oh.", I said. "But that was just humming. I really can't..."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a step towards me. At first I was a little shocked when he grabbed my hand, but when he smiled at me dorkily I relaxed a little.

"Come on.", he said sweet. "It's just me." I looked him in his eyes and thought about a reason why to do this. I mean, he just wanted this ine song, right? And it couldn't be that hard, right? Right? I sighed and nodded. "Okay..." Sam's eyes lightened up and he nodded excited.

"So...what song are we going to sing?", I asked because Sam was still grinning at me like crazy. When he realized that he was staring, Sam quickly turned his attention towards the ground and he said: "Do you know 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat?"

_Oh god_, he wasn't actually going to do this song with me, right? "Uhm...yeah.", I said slow. I was a little taken by why he wanted to sing this song about two friends falling in love with each other with me. "Good...well, then... let's start?" It sounded more like a question, so I nodded. Sam looked a bit like a little puppy, all excited about singing one song with me (It looked a bit creepy, that big smile and those bright eyes...god).

The blonde started to play some accords on his guitar and I stood beside him a little lost. What was I supposed to do? Sam began to make swaying motions and I tried to ignore the urge to laugh (Thank god I have enough self-control). I just hoped that no one would hear us, it would be really embarrassing if anyone would disturb us during the song. I smiled at Sam when he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Sam really had a great voice. It was soft and calming, but at the same time strong and powerful. I didn't know he could sing like that. He smiled at me and nodded and I knew it was my turn to sing the next part. I inhaled slowly and exhaled, trying to stay calm in front of him.

_"Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard."_

I still was a little afraid of someone hearing my voice, but Sam's smile only widened, so at least I had to do something right. When the chorus came up Sam walked slowly towards me. He stopped right in front of me and looked me in the eyes when we both started singing.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again."_

It freaked me a little out how Sam looked at me, like I was some sort of prize he just had to win. I took a step back and turned around, walking in a small circle back towards him when the next part began (I really hoped everyone was gone).

_"They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Everytime we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss_

_I wait for you, I promise you, I will..."_

I was really glad the song was almost over. Just one chorus left.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday..."_

Sam ended the song with some "uuhhh"s and "oohhh"s and smiled at me happy.

"Wow...", I said a little bit uncomfortable and looked at my hands I had clasped together in front of my body. "That was... really, really good.", Sam said out of breath.

"Thanks...", I said shy after some awkward seconds. "It was fun..."

"So you would do it again?", Sam asked excited. "Uhm... I don't think I would be able to do that again without getting a heart attack." It was true. It really was fun, but my heart raced like crazy, and I was pretty sure that wouldn't change in the future. The blonde seemed a little disappointed, but what was I supposed to do? I just... I couldn't do that again. Not in front of someone. Not in front of_ him_.

"Okay...I mean, maybe... some day you will be able." "We'll see."

Sam smiled at me and a second later he disappeared behind the stage. First I was a little confused, but the next second he was back, still grinning like an idiot. When I realized his hands were now empty, it clicked. Obviously he just brought the guitar back. Without words we both grabbed our bags. When I was about to walk towards the exit, Sam called my name.

"Yeah?", I asked and turned back in his direction. Sam's cheeks were flushed and he looked at the ground, probably watching his feet or something...

"I... I wanted to ask you something."

**no one's POV:**

Brittany tried to stay as quiet as possible. She didn't know how Santana could just walk by without noticing her sitting in an audience seat in the auditorium She didn't want the Latina to find out that she was here (not yet anyway), listening to every single word she and that blonde dude said. Brittany came here after the Latina told her off. (She came here sometimes to think about things... things she couldn't fully understand. Things like... well, _Santana_.)

_Oh... and her voice_... when Santana sang that song, blue eyes widened and Brittany became chills all over her spine. It wasn't like she didn't expect the Latina to be perfect in every possible way, it was just... surprising.

So when the song ended and Santana acted all shy, the Blonde really couldn't understand her fear. She was unbelievable. Britany wasn't even able to think clear. A couple of seconds went by and Brittany was still staring at the beauty up on the stage, talking to that douche. Why was she even with him? He was probably the biggest dork Brittany had ever seen. She was sure Santana deserved so much more than a guitar-playing clown, who could just think with his dick. "Stop it!", Brittany thought mad. She couldn't blame the guy for wanting to get into the brunettes pants. In the end, she had exact the same intentions, didn't she?

She just wanted to have rough, sweaty, maybe even angry sex with the Latina. She just wanted to take her in every possible way before throwing her away. She wanted the whole heartless act, she played so well. The same act she played so many times before. She wanted the Latina to beg her to take her. Then she would fuck her brain out, and after some mind blowing orgasms she would just leave her without a second thought. She would leave her and the whole thing was over. She would leave her and never think about her again. That's it.

The voice of the blonde guy on stage (what was his name? Stan? Stuart?) ripped Brittany out of her thoughts. He looked like a child which wanted to hide behind his mother. The blonde shook her head at his desperate actions to convince Santana from his 'irresistable' character. Like, really? Did he really think to sing a lovesong with the brunette would change her opinion about him? He was still the same lame glee-freak. All Brittany could hope for was that Santana wouldn't fall for that shit.

"I... I wanted to ask you somthing."

Brittany turned his attention back on stage, her eyes lingering on the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She seemed a little uncomfortable in the guy's presence and all she could do was smirk about it.

"Uhm... what is it?", the Latina asked.

"I just...", Brittany almost began to laugh out loud. He was really... wretched.

"Sam?", Santana said. Sam! Right, that was his name. He exhaled slowly and said barely audible: "Uhm... do you... do you wanna come to a concert with me tomorrow night?"

Brittany's face fell. Did he really just asked Santana, _her _Santana, for a date? Who the fuck did he think he is? Brittany almost stood up, to tell him to fuck off, but in the meantime Santana answered him with a slight smile in her voice.

"Sure."

Sam's eyes seemed a little brighter than just a second before and he smiled wide at the brunette. "Awesome." Then he whispered something in her ear, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away through the back of the stage. Santana was left alone and she looked kind of lost. She was new and she probably didn't know where to go. At least Sam could've walked her out. Idiot. So Brittany did the only logical thing she could think about.

"I'll show you the way out."

**Santana's POV:**

_Oh. my. god_. This wasn't happening, right? This was just some kind of bad joke, right?

After Sam asked me out for tomorrow night and left without telling me where to go back, the only worse thing that could happen, happened.

Brittany walked straight towards me, coming out of the dark of the audience.

My eyes widened in shock when she stood in front of me and I couldn't find a thing to say to her.

"Come on.", she said and all I could do was nod. Why was she here? Oh fuck, did she hear us sing? "Since when were you here?", I asked curious. "Long enough to hear things I probably shouldn't have heard." I felt heat rise to my face and I knew I looked like a tomato.

"You have a really great voice. You shouldn't hide it.", Brittany said and began to walk to the exit. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Was that some weird kind of compliment? If it was I probably should be grateful. I was pretty sure a compliment from Brittany Pierce is a one time thing and doesn't happen everyday.

"You coming?", she asked.

"Uh... yeah...I guess.", I said and made my way after her.

She walked in silence all the way in front of me. In comparism to the silence between Sam and me it was a comfortable one. It didn't seem like we had to talk. Everything just fit with her. And it scared the crap out of me.

"Here you go.", Brittany said when we arrived at the main entrance. She looked a little sad and avoided eye contact. Was it because the thing under the bleachers earlier today? I felt like I owned her an apology.

"Britt, listen..."- (Did I just call her _Britt_?! What is wrong with you, Lopez?) - "I'm sorry for my behaviour today... I-" Within a second Brittany was in my personal space, I could smell her fruity scent and feel her hot breath on my neck. When she leaned in and her hair tickled on my cheek a moan escaped my throat. I could feel her smile into my skin when her lips touched my neck right below my ear and a shutter made its way through my body. That girl... she was driving me insane. I could feel my semi-hard one pressing against the tight fabric of my boxers and blushed like crazy. I just hoped it wouldn't show...

"I don't know how many times I already told you, but for you I will say it again: Stop. apologizing. I totally understand. But let me tell you one thing: Blondie McDyed Hair isn't the right one."

When she took a step back I stared at her and could see her eyes lust filled and a shade darker than before. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes left mine to stare at my mouth.

"And you are?", I asked with a cracked voice.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but an annoying voice didn't gave her the chance to.

"Uhm... Brittany?" When I turned around I saw a girl with brown hair and fear in her wide eyes standing just a few metres away looking at us. I remembered her from glee practice...

"Remember me to kill her someday.", Brittany whispered to me before she walked towards the girl. "What do you want, dwarf?", she hissed at her.

"Figgins w-wants to see you...", she said with a shaking voice. Poor girl. Brittany could be really scary with that look on her face. Brittany sighed and looked at me. She didn't smile, but she didn't look mad or upset. Actually her expression didn't change at all. She just looked at me.

Then she turned around and disappered through the door we just came from.

"You're Santana, right?", the girl asked me. When the door closed behind Brittany, she didn't seem afraid at all anymore.

"Uhm... yeah."

"I'm Rachel Berry. You probably know me from Glee-club.", she said politely and I nodded. "Yeah... I guess." I really just wanted to go home, but that Rachel-girl looked like she wouldn't let me escape that easy. So I probably would have to tell her I had something important to do.

"Uhm...I really have to go, my dad-", I was about to tell her a big lie about my dad being super ill or something, but she cut me off and gave me a tiny piece of... paper?

"That's my phone number. And the numbers below are from my best friend Kurt and my boyfriend Finn Hudson. You probably know him, too. He is the quarterback from our football team and he's so talented... well, I'm going to give a party next week, since my dads aren't home it isn't a problem... oh, and you are invited. You can bring someone with you if you want...I just wanted to tell you that. Just call one of us to tell us who's your extra one and... then we'll see you next week? Or we'll probably see you in Glee... but you know, in case."

It was a wonder I didn't fall asleep. Did that girl ever stop talking?

"Yeah...thanks.", I said and threw her a fake smile. She smiled back at me before she turned around and disappeared through the same doors like Brittany barely a minute ago.

Mmmhh..._Brittany_...

**A/N2: god, I'm so in love with badass Britt :D**

**Oh, and who do you think is the mysterious other "friend" in Brittany's life? Hint: It's sort of a 'hate-love' between them ;)**

**But if you don't know, don't worry, I will explain everything in further chapters.**

**Song was "Lucky" by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat. If you don't know it by now, it's the song Sam and Quinn sang together in 2x04 "Duets" ;)**

**ya'll know what to do ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **** It's Brittany, Bitch! :D**

**Boo-yah, thanks for all favs, follows and reviews :)**

**Some of you said they don't like Samtana and Britt/Puck. Well, I don't like them, too. Britt/Puck will be over soon, and about the whole Sam/San thing... It will be short, but it will be there.**

**So if you don't like it, don't read it. It's easy.**

**This chapter will be a lot of Samtana (their date) and Brittana, just so you've been warned.**

**For all who are still with me, enjoy :)**

**Chapter4**

**Santana's POV:**

What the hell...? It was way too early to get ready for school. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my watch on the wall above my door. 5:17am. Please tell me that's some joke... I groaned and turned around, pulling my sheets over my head. Maybe I just halluzinated...

"Mija!" Okaaay, I heard right.

With my eyes still closed I appeared from under my covers and stood up. Slowly I began walking towards my door and opened it, just wide enough to stick my head out.

"What?", I snapped. I hoped my dad had a good reason to wake me up that early. Else I probably would freak out and walk through the day with a really, really bad mood.

"Get decent and come down, I have to tell you something." Was he kidding me? "Dad... it's like... 5 in the morning!" When I didn't get a reply I groaned again and made my way to my closet, grabbed the first t-shirt I saw and pulled it over my head. It was one of my boy-ish habits to sleep in just my boxers, and it would be a little inappropriate to walk in the kitchen half naked, so an old outwashed gray t-shirt was it.

When I arrived in the kitchen my father stood next to the counter with his coat on and an apologetic look on his face. "Papi?", I asked unsure. Where was he going to go?

"Tana, I... I need to do something. I'll be back in a few days, I promise... I just, it's really important." He looked... I don't know... sad? Afraid? But because of what?

"Dad, you're scaring me, where are you going?", I asked worried. His eyes flickered between his hands and the wall behind me and finally stopped at mine.

"I will tell you everything you want to know when I'm back, okay? I promise you everything is fine, I just really need to go."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and rushed out of the house. I walked to the window to look out of it, when I saw a cab parking in our driveway. Slowly I felt anger rising in me. He totally planned that. He planned that and didn't tell me sooner. What kind of father would do something like that? I watched him while he put his bags in the trunk, and when the cab slowly drove away I sighed. I didn't know if he expected me to act like it hasn't happened when he would come back, but right now I was so mad at him. What was I suppose to do without him? I mean, sure, I was home alone before, but back then I knew where my parents where and back in Chicago we had family.

But right now, here in Bumfuck/Ohio... nothing. All alone.

Well, thank you, dad.

/

A little more than an hour later I was showered and in fresh clothes standing back in the kitchen wondering if Sam would show up again today. We never made an arrangement about that whole driving-to-school thing, but after he asked me on a date yesterday I was pretty sure he would be here in time. But after all I still wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to go out with Sam. I mean, it wasn't like I really wanted to, and second, even if I liked him, there was no chance in hell that he would still be into me if he knew about my little friend _down there_.

I sighed. It was just one date right? Was it even a date? I mean, he just asked me to go to a concert with him, the word 'date' was never mentioned. He didn't even tell me what kind of concert it was, but I guess that was okay. And the sooner it was over, the better.

I was lost in my thoughts when my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number, but maybe it was my dad and he just left his phone...

"Hello?", I said, a little afraid who might be on the phone.

"Santana? It's me, Sam." I sighed out of relief.

"Hey. Where did you get my number? What's up? Something happend?-" Sam interrupted me and chuckled. "Stop rambling. And everything is fine. Well, about that... I can't pick you up today, my dad needs help with his car and I think when we're ready there's just enough time left to drive straight to school..."

"Oh... okay.", I said unsure. "That's okay, I can walk, it's not that I have to walk that long."

"Okay...I'm sorry, really... Oh, and I have your number from the school secretary. She's a friend of my mother, so it was easy to find your number when she went to get coffee."

"You know, you could've just ask me." Yap. Sam was a dork.

"Yeah, I know, but it was easier this way..."

"Okay... well, then... I will see you in school?"

"Yeah, sure... I'll wait outside for you... if you are not already there..."

"Bye Sam.", I said. Sometimes I was wondering what was going on in this blond head of him.

"Bye..."

With that I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. When I looked on the clock I realized that if I had to walk, I had to go by now, else i would be running late. And that wasn't a good idea. I grabbed my bag and pulled my glasses further up while I walked towards the door. My back was in the direction of the street and I... I just _felt_ it.

I breathed through the nose and slowly turned around. And there she was. Standing next to a black motorbike in the driveway of my house. Her presece always brought me chills all over my spine and goosebumbs in every available part of my body. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a dark gray top or t-shirt underneath. Her long blond curls fell loose over her shoulder and a black and silver coloured helmet rested on the seat of her bike. I swallowed and made my way towards her and stopped a few feet away.

"Hey...", I breathed barely audible.

"Hello, dear." Her voice sounded still a little hurt like yesterday after school, but she greeted me with a small smile. I wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but nothing came out. Brittany seemed to see my hestitation because she turned around and grabbed her helmet. Was she going to leave already? Nervous I shifted my weight from one foot the the other and looked at the ground.

"Where's Sam?", she asked and I looked back up. Were her eyes always that blue? It looked almost like a bright and shining mirror. I could see myself in them and I felt like I could almost see _through_ them, right into Brittany's head, her heart, her soul... This blonde-and-blue-eyed thing was a little clishe, but she was so... _beautiful_. There was no other word to describe her. Well, that kind of thoughts definitely didn't make me sound straight... I felt like I could just stare at her, and stare at her a little more, for hours and hours...

"Santana?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Probably I was. At least in her presence I was.

"What?", I asked dumbly. Fuck, she asked me something, but her eyes totally distracted me. Now she probably thought I was some kind of staring freak... well, I was a freak, but in another way, and I really hoped no one would ever find out.

"I asked where your blond puppy is." My blond Puppy? ... Oh, Sam!

"Uhm... he can't pick me up, his dad needs help with something...", I murmured and a small smile reappeared on her pretty face. I felt my cheeks becoming hot and I knew I was blushing. And why was she smiling? Did I said something funny? I don't think I was funny... Was I funny?

Brittany made a step towards me and for a blink of a second I thought she was going to hit me or something, but then she stopped right in front of me and rose her hands, the black helmet still in them. I was a little shocked and confused what she was doing and I probably looked like my eyeballs would fall out or something, but slowly she lowered her hands and pulled the helmet carefully over my head. When she took a step back I looked at her with wide eyes and my hands grabbed my bag harder, if that was even possible.

"You look hot.", the blonde said and I blushed again. It seemed like I had no control over my body when she was there. I mean, I wasn't one of those people who blush that easy, so it had to be her.

I stood there frozen in our front yard and looked at this girl like she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Well, she was. When I still didn't move, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her motorbike. Where her skin touched mine I felt like I was on fire. Her hand was so soft and her grip on my hand gentle, everything about her just didn't fit with her appearance. When I realized where we were heading I pulled my hand away from hers and stopped.

"No, no, I'm not going to-"

"Santana, chill.", she laughed.

"No, really, There's no way in hell-" Brittany grabbed my hand again and squeezed it carefully, like she was afraid to break it.

"Listen, I'm not going to let you get hurt. I promise."

There was something about it that made me believe her. The way she held my hand, the way she looked at me. And out of an unknown reason I trusted her. I trusted her more than I ever trusted anyone.

"Okay...", I whispered.

She squeezed my hand one last time before letting go. Slowly I followed her back to her motorbike. She lifted one leg over the bike and settled onto it.

"Are you coming or what?", she asked and tried to hide a smile, but failed miserably. I swallowed hard and nodded, before I made my way towards her and slowly settled on the motorbike behind her. I didn't know where to put my hands and before I had even the chance to think about it, Brittany turned her upper body around and grabbed my hands, (again). My eyes widened (again!) when she put them on her hips and said: "Hold on really _tight_."

Before I even had the chance to overthink everything, we were already flying along the road and my hands grabbed around Brittany's waist automatically. I squeezed my eyes shut and held on the Blonde like my life depends on it. Somehow it really did. I felt Brittany chuckling when she drove even faster and my grip on her tightened.

After a few minutes I felt myself relax and slowly opened my eyes to see where we were. I recognized the street we drove through. My dad and me went the same way on the first day of school. It would be only a few more minutes before we would be in the school's parking lot and Brittany's and my way would part. Somehow I felt disappointed. Even if I was afraid of that ride right now, with her I just felt... I just felt _save_.

To my estonishment Brittany drove past the school and stopped a few streets further down the road. I knew I was shaking when I stood up, but I was so glad to feel the ground below my feet again. The blonde smiled at me and helped me to remove the helm, because I already tried to pull it off and was about to choke myself.

"There, all done.", she said and began to walk back towards the school. I stood still and didn't even know why. She stopped, turned back around and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why are you so nice to me?", I blurted out. Brittany looked at the ground and exhaled slowly, before looking me back in the eyes. "If you want me to treat you like everyone else just say so and I will. Well... I'll give my best.", she said with a cocky smile.

Was that what I wanted? To be treated like everyone else? _Definitely_. But did I want her to treat me like everyone else? Not really... She somehow managed it to made me feel special, she made me feel like she cared... and I didn't really want it to change, because I liked how she made me feel, even if I was was sure I _shouldn't _like it, because well, she's Brittany Pierce, right?

"Just tell me why you don't treat me like everyone else...", I almost begged. Brittany rolled her beautiful blue orbs and began again to walk back down the road. When she didn't turn around I knew she wouldn't answer me, so I made my way after her.

I was sure that we would remain in the silence, but suddenly she turned around.

"You know what? You're right. I'm sorry I treated you differently. It was a mistake. I don't know why I even thought about being like that. That's so _not_ me, okay? I'm not like this, and I won't be like this ever again."

Her eyes weren't that bright anymore, they were cold. Not in that angry-cold or hate-cold kind, just... cold. Like she just wanted to hide her emotions. Like she wanted to shut out how she really felt.

"Don't be like that.", I whispered.

"Like what?", she spat. "Like I care? Because I don't! Don't you get it? Just... leave me the fuck alone!"

All I wanted to do was cry. I felt anger and disappointment rising in me, and the second Brittany turned around the first tear rolled in a hot path down my cheek. I didn't know how I could let this happen. How could I let her in without expecting something like that? I was so stupid. _God, fuck, Lopez, get your shit together!_

I whiped the tears off my face and began walking again. Brittany was long gone and with her my hope for something special.

When I arrived at the school I saw Sam's blue truck parked in the parking lot and him standing right next to it, so I made my way towards the blonde guy.

He spotted me and smiled wide, but his gaze dropped when I approached.

"Are you okay?", was the first thing he asked me with a worried look. "I'm fine...", I said and tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Your eyes are all red..." I knew he was right. Everytime I cried I looked like shit when I was done.

"Didn't get much sleep last night...", I replied. I really hoped he would believe me and when he nodded I sighed out of relief.

"Oh... but you're sure you want to go to the concert with me instead of sleeping or something...?"

Shit. I totally forgot. The concert with Sam... My _date_ with Sam...

"Oh...yeah, definitely.", I said. Sam smiled at me and blushed.

"Wanna go in?", he said after a few seconds of an awkward silence and I nodded.

"Totally."

/

When Sam and I went through the main entrance of the school and walked trough a crowded hallway we had like ten minutes left before the first period would start. Sam had to go to the gym at first and I had to go to the modern history class.

"So... I'll see you at lunch?", Sam asked and I turned my attention towards him. When I nodded he smiled shy. I looked after him when he took a step towards the crowd, but then he turned back around and asked: "How did you get to school? Do you have a car?" He looked at me confused and my eyes widened. Could I tell him? Would he understand? I pretty much doubted that, but I didn't want to lie to him, so I opened my mouth to tell him the truth about Brittany, but the second I wanted to answer my breath got stuck in my throat when something cold, something wet hit my face.

"Are you insane?!", I heard Sam yelling. The next thing I heard was him gasping followed by a dripping noise, just like by me. When I tried to open my eyes, I felt it stinging and stayed with my eyes shut tight. Sam began yelling again and someone else (was it Puck? Ugh...) began laughing. Slowly I tried again to open my eyes, and after several seconds I was able to see everything clearly. I looked down at me and saw a red slushie dripping down my face and sticking to my clothes. When I looked to my right I saw Sam in the same state. He looked so angry and lunged forward on top of Puck.

What was I suppose to do in a situation like that? I really didn't want Sam to get hurt but at the same time I knew that I wasn't able to stop this by myself.

As if god heard my prayer someone bumped into my shoulder and past me towards the guys. Brittany grabbed Sam by his collar and pulled him off of the mohawk guy. Wow... she was _so strong_... Sam looked a little bit confused when he saw who pulled him back, but he didn't seem like he wanted to go after Puck again.

"You! Fuck off!", Brittany yelled at the other blonde who obliged almost immediately. Sam looked at me worried and disappeared towards the restroom.

"What are you all looking at? Piss off!", Brittany yelled again and I realized that everyone was watching us.

Why was she here? She said she doesn't care. She said she wasn't like that and would never ever be like that again. But here she was. Proving the opposite. She was here to help me. Again. I just... I knew it.

Nobody made a move to walk away, everyone stood there like frozen and looked at us with a confused expression. They probably didn't know (just like me!) why Brittany was helping someone like Sam and me.

"Haven't I told you to leave them the fuck alone?!", Brittany hissed trough gritted teeth to someone on my left. When I followed her gaze I saw Quinn standing there, her back leaning against the lockers and her arms crossed in front of her chest. On the floor to her feet were two empty cups with the inscription 'Big Quench'. Then it clicked. It wasn't Puck who threw the slushies at us. It was Quinn. And now she was standing next to me with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, please. You're not my mother.", Quinn said and pushed herself off the lockers. She smiled at me sweetly before walking to Brittany. Blue eyes met green and looked so full of anger and disgust. One moment I thought Brittany was about to kill Quinn, but then two strong arms grabbed her and held her back.

"You're dead, Fabray! You're so dead!", she screamed and tried to escape Puck's grip on her, but he held on her tight. "Let go, Puck! Just let me go!"

In moments like this I could see behind her facade. She always tried to be so strong, so emotionally unavailable. But all she was is hurt and broken. And now I was pretty sure Quinn had something to do with it. Whatever she did to Brittany I wanted to know and mostly I wanted to punish her for it.

"Babe, you need to calm down.", Puck said, struggling to hold his grip on the angry blonde.

"Don't you dare 'babe' me! I said let me go! I'm going to kill this bitch!"

With a last struggle Puck let go of her, but before Brittany had a chance to go after the other blonde I lunged forward and grabbed her by her wrist.

"Whatever this is about, you don't want to do that.", I whispered to her, hoping no one else would hear me. Brittany's expression was hard, angry, and even colder than less than ten minutes before. For a moment I thought she would pull her hand back and actually kill Quinn, but then her face softened and she nodded barely visible.

"You're so sweet, you know that?", Quinn's voice pulled me out of my trance. I looked at the cheerleader and her gaze flickered between Brittany and me with an amused expression.

"Leave her alone.", another voice said, and when I turned around I saw that Ryder kid walking towards us. He put his hand on Brittany's shoulder and looked at her like he wanted to ask if she was okay. "I'm fine...", Brittany murmured.

Quinn was still watching us, me still practically holding Brittany's hand. I just couldn't let her go, her skin was so soft and where we touched I felt pure energy jolt through my body.

Ryder turned to the hazel-eyed blonde and said angry: "Leave, Quinn. Now. You've done enough." A small smirk began to crawl over her face and she took a step towards us, away from the crowd, so only we could hear her.

"You know, Britt, it's okay to have the hots for that chick here. It's only human, remember, you've taught me that."

Confused I looked back at Brittany. What was Quinn talking about? What did she taught her? And wait... Brittany had the hots for who? Was it possible... was she talking about...I was pretty sure Brittany's flirting was just innocent, but-

"I don't know what you are talking about.", Brittany said calm. "Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. But if you need a little reminder I can always show you what I mean. You just have to tell me... your place or mine?"

I gasped and let go of Brittany's hand. Now it was pretty clear what Quinn meant. But it couldn't be, could it? Brittany and..._ Quinn_? There was no chance... They totally hated each other. Even if there was a time before... _now_, I couldn't imagine the two blondes being... _a thing_.

"Quinn, leave!", Ryder said again, now standing between the two blondes. Quinn chuckled bitter. "Why? So our little Britty can stay in the closet for a little longer? I don't think so.", she said almost too loud. What was she doing? Even if it was true (and because of Brittany's flirting I was sure it _was_), Quinn had no right to say things like that. I saw Brittany tensing, and in the next second she lunged after Quinn.

It all happened in slow motion, Ryder trying to catch Brittany's hand or something else to hold on to, Brittany throwing Quinn against the lockers and Quinn pulling on the other blonde's hair with one hand and slapping her across the face with the other.

"You can't say stuff like that!", Brittany shouted while bringing Quinn with her to the ground and rolling over to straddle her.

"I'm sure everyone already noticed! You're pretty obvious, don't you think? You should be more careful when you watch us at the training!" Quin tried to push Brittany away, but she was quicker and grabbed Quin's hands and held them in a firm grip.

"You're paranoid, Fabray, I never watched any of you fucking bitches!"

"Oh please, come on, tell everyone what you are! Just tell everyone that you are-"

"Stop it!", a male voice said. I didn't notice my sweaty hands balled into fists until Mr. Schuester walked around the corner and I relaxed. Quinn pushed Brittany off her and stood back up and began walking away. "We're not finished!", she said and tightened her ponytail up.

"Detention, Fabray!", Mr Schuester called after her and finally turned his attention to us. "You, too.", he continued and looked first at Brittany, and then at Ryder, me and Puck. I forgot he was here, too... He nodded and made his way after Quinn, without giving his 'babe' a second thought. Brittany sat on the floor, her long blonde hair falling over her pretty face and shoulders.

"Santana didn't do anything.", Ryder tried to defend me, but Mr Schuester cut him off. "She's covered in a slushie, I'm sure she was involved into this."

Oh fuck, I totally forgot. I looked down at me and sighed. Yep, it wasn't a dream, I was still all wet and dripping. Ugh...

"Now go, classes already started.", he said before walking away.

Brittany was still sitting on the floor looking at her hands. I walked past Ryder and kneeled down next to her. Her skin above her right cheek was all red, probably from Quinn's slap. "Are you okay?", I asked carefully. She looked still angry, but also hurt. "Ummh, fnnn...", she murmured barely audible. I guessed she said something like 'I'm fine'. Slowly she stood up and looked at me with a mix of an angry and a thankful expression. "You know, I don't need your help.", she said a little harsh, and when I rolled my eyes ready to turn around, she grabbed my hand. "But thank you."

I nodded with a small smile. "What about after school?", she asked when I already had turned around. "What about it?"

"Well, Sam doesn't have to go to detention, so he will probably drive home straight after school... I can drive you home... if you want to...", she said a little nervous. I bit on my lower lip to suppress a smile. But then I remembered our last conversation only a half hour ago and my face fell.

"I thought you didn't care?", I practically spat. Brittany frowned at my statement and nodded with a sad look. "Sorry...I-", she began.

"Don't apologize.", I said and my smile reappeared. Brittany finally looked up and into my eyes and slowly returned the smile.

"So I'll see you later...?" You could hear my smile in my voice and Brittany nodded eagerly. I turned back around to continue my way to modern history, but Brittany's voice stopped me.

"Hey, Lopez! Concrats for your first detention.", she chuckled and walked away with a wink.

/

The rest of the day went well, I saw Sam again at lunch, and he asked me about what happened after he left. I told him about the fight between Brittany and Quinn, and Sam said it wasn't the first time something like that happened and it probably wouldn't be the last, but I hoped he would be wrong. I didn't want Brittany to get into fights with anyone. After lunch he had to go to english literature and I had art.

When I entered the classroom I immediately saw Rachel in the first row and Quinn right behind her. Both watched me as I walked into the room and looked for a free seat. I sighed when I realized that the only free seats were the ones next to them. I sat down next to Rachel and smiled at her politely.

"Hello Santana.", she said and I rolled my eyes when I pulled my stuff out of my bag, so she couldn't see me.

"Hey Rachel.", I replied. "So... did you think about coming to my party next week?", the small brunette said. Somehow she reminded me of a dwarf... but less male and less hairy...

"I'm not sure yet..." Rachel looked at me like I just threw her a slushie in the face. "Come on, Santana... it will be fun, there will be a few super cute boys, even Sam will be there.", she said with a wink. What did she know about me and him? Were we that obvious? But... there wasn't anything we could be too obvious about. I was sure that Sam wanted there to be something, but I wasn't interested in him. At least not in that way.

"There's nothing going on between Sam and me.", I whispered, I didn't want anyone to hear us talking. "Uh-huh. Okay.", Rachel said sarcastically and smiled at me. She didn't believe me... Ugh... "I'm serious, Rachel, we're just friends." Now she looked a little bit disappointed. "But a little bird told me about your guys' date tonight.", she whispered back. I sighed. Why didn't I just said 'no' when he asked me out. I could always say that I didn't know it was meant as a date, I mean, he just asked me to come to a concert with him, but I definitely knew what it was.

"Yeah... I mean, we are going to a concert, but that's not a big deal...", I tried to get out of it, but Rachel being her annoying self wouldn't let me go with it. "So you are not into him?" I knew she looked at me, and after a few seconds I turned towards her and clenched my jaw and threw a fake smile at her. "We should concentrate on..." Fuck, what were we even doing in this class? "On our stuff...", I continued and pointed nodding at my book. Rachel rose an eyebrow, but turned back, so she was facing the front again.

/

The class was almost over when I felt something hitting the back of my head. First I thought I just imagined it, but then I felt it again. It couldn't be, could it? Slowly I turned around to face Quinn, and there she was. Looking all bored, crumpling paper into small balls, now throwing it at Rachel. "What do you think you're doing?", I hissed as quiet as possible. "What does it look like?", Quinn said, avoiding eye contact. "It's not funny, so stop it." That bitch made me so angry I could feel my pulse racing, but in another way than Brittany would do to me.

"Aww...poor little Santana, and what if I'm not? Will you just text Brittany and she will be your knight in shining amor?" Why was she saying stuff like that? Now that I knew that her and Brittany had a past together I didn't want to know more about it. If I ever would want to know what happened between them I'd rather have Brittany telling me. "I think Brittany is right. You're paranoid. Whatever you think is between Brittany and me, you're wrong." I could almost feel myself tensing at my words. It was a lie, but I didn't know myself what it was between the blue eyed girl and me.

Quinn threw me a hateful glance before taking a handful of her paperballs and tossing them at Rachel. She turned around slowly with her eyes wide open, just like her mouth. She looked like she didn't know what to do now, not sure if she should yell at the blonde behind us or just stay quiet and turn back around.

"Good girl.", Quinn murmured when Rachel chose the second option.

"You can't treat her like that! You can't treat anyone like that!", I spat. "Oh, and now you think you can tell me what to do?" Quinn grinned at me cocky with her head held high. "You're a bitch.", I stated. the blonde behind me began chuckling and nodded. "Yeah, I am. And now mind your own business before I tell everyone about you and your little girlfriend." I pressed my hands into fists and clenched my jaw. "You're pathetic." Quinn continued her chuckling and I turned back around.

After the last period I made my way to the exit, followed by Rachel. "Hey, Santana?", she said and I looked at her. I rose an eyebrow as a sign for her to continue. "I heard your conversation with Quinn earlier... not that I was listening on purpose, I just couldn't overhear it...and I wanted to tell you, if you... uhm... ever need someone to talk to, I'm here..." I nodded at her and smiled. "Thanks, Rachel, that means a lot." She looked like she wanted so say something, but when she looked past me her eyes widened and she closed her mouth again.

"That's right, Berry, I think you can go now.", a voice behind me said and I didn't know wether to smile or to be pissed. Rachel nodded and walked away without saying goodbye and I turned around. "Well, hello sexy legs.", Brittany said smiling and I rolled my eyes playfully when I looked down at me. I wore a dark jeans, not too tight so nothing would show inside my pants. "Be nice to Rachel.", I said smiling. Now it was Brittany's turn to roll her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Oh, come on, she's annoying as fuck." I shook my head no, even if she was right. "Ready for your first time?", Brittany said cocky and I coughed awkwardly and blushed.

"What?", I said. Brittany's face was priceless. She began laughing at my behaviour and began walking down the hallway. "Detention, Santana, or what did you think about?"

I blushed deeper when she winked at me. "Nothing. I mean, sure, I'm ready.", I replied and followed her. When we arrived there were four other students sitting in the room. Puck, Quinn, Ryder and some kid I've never seen before. Brittany took a seat in the last row with me right in front of her. Quinn threw me a death stare and I quickly looked away, hoping time would fly.

/

When detention was over, Quinn were the first one who literally ran out of the room, followed by the unknown guy. When Ryder saw Puck walking towards the back rows, he just smiled politely at me and the blonde behind me and made his way out, too. I grabbed my bag and stood up when a hand on my shoulder pushed me back in my seat.

"Don't touch her!", Brittany hissed at Puck, who stood next to me with a strange look on his face. He exhaled slowly and pulled his hand back to cross his arms in front of his chest. "I just want to talk to her.", the mohawk-guy said and my eyed widened. What did he want to talk about? Did I do something wrong? My pulse quickened and I gulped. "Puck, I swear, touch her and I will ends you.", Brittany said and I felt a small smile growing on my face, but when I looked at Puck it disappeared instantly. He glared at me angry and leaned towards me, his hands resting on the table in front of me. His face was only inches away from mine and my breath hitched.

"Listen, chica, I have no idea what to do so you will understand me. Stay. Away. From. My. Girl." Instinctively I looked behind me where Brittany jumped out of her seat and shoved Puck off me.

"She didn't do anything!"

"She isn't your property!",

Brittany and me said in unison. Puck looked at us confused and took again a step towards me, but Brittany's hand on his chest stopped him. "Leave her alone.", Brittany whispered and slowly traced her hand down his body, over his stomach, down his waist, and finally stopped right above his crotch. Puck's eyes widened and I felt this urge to kick him right in the nuts. Why was Brittany doing this? Why was she even with that asshole? He treated her and everybody else like shit, and she still was with him. "I want you to go home and wait for me, you hear? I will _come_ as soon as possible.", she continued, now grabbing Puck through his jeans, and I felt myself stiffen.

I stood up quickly and walked past them, not daring to look back. I didn't want to hear any more of this. I didn't want to hear Brittany talking. I couldn'd stand the thought of her and that..._guy_, but she told me she didn't care, and it was pretty obvious, wasn't it? I exited the room and walked down the hallway, towards the main entrance. I was halfway through the parking lot when I finally heard her.

"Santana! ...Santana, wait!", I only walked faster, but my feet hurt and I didn't want to run away like a child, but I didn't stop. "Come on, wait.", she said again and I felt her hand grabbing my shoulder, just like her_ boyfriend _did only minutes ago.

"Don't.", I said and pushed her hand away when I finally stopped and faced her. "I'm not your little... game, or whatever you think I am, okay? I have feelings, so stop running over them!", I yelled at Brittany and she looked at me confused. "What... what do you mean?"

I scoffed. "Really? You don't even recognize it? What you do with Puck is your business, but don't do it in front of me, okay?", I said angry at the blonde, and after a few silent seconds she began smiling. What...?

"Are you jealous?", she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Jealous? Of that dick head? No way, uh-uh.", I said while shaking my head, but Brittany's smile only grew. "You totally are!", she said, almost sounding excited. She watched me with those sapphire eyes and for a second I forgot how to breathe. "I'm with Sam.", I said without thinking. _I'm with Sam_, really? _Slap yourself, Lopez, you're an idiot._

Brittany's smile disappeared and she frowned. "No, you're not.", she simply stated. "Maybe I'm not. But what if I want to? You know I'm going on a date with him tonight." I could hear my voice, but it wasn't me talking. I had no idea why I even said that. It wasn't like I wanted to be with Guppy-Mouth McBieber...I saw Brittany clenching her jaw and balling her hands into fists, before she relaxed again.

"If you would want to be with that douche bag you wouldn't be here. If you wanted that, you wouldn't have stopped me this morning from kicking the shit out of Quinn. You wouldn't get all nervous around me and you wouldn't feel like you do. If Sam is what you want, why are you staring at my lips everytime you think I'm not looking? Why are you practically drooling all over me everytime we see? Why do you get goosebumps everytime our skin touches?", Brittany said and to prove everything she just said, she reached for my hand, and as soon as her fingers grazed mine I felt tingles in every bodypart and said goosebumbs forming on my skin.

When I opened my mouth to say something, my phone began ringing. Brittany let go of my hand and took a step back, much to my disappointment. I grabbed for my phone and saw that it was just a message. From Sam.

**4.21pm from Trouty: Picking u up at 7. Hope you'll like it... ;)**

"I... I need to go. Get ready for... uhm...", I began, but I couldn't say it. I know I said that I'm with Sam only seconds ago, but after Brittany's little speech everything to do with Sam felt so much... heavier. It just didn't feel right at all.

"For your date...I understand... So, come on, I promised you a lift home, remember?", Brittany said with a sad smile and I just nodded. I followed her in silence down the road to her motorbike and when she handed me the helmet I smiled thankfully and hopped onto the bike behind her. And suddenly it felt like we did that for years. When I put my hands around Brittany's waist it didn't feel like we were still practically strangers, it didn't feel like we just met days ago. It felt like we're _friends_. But that we weren't.

When Brittany stopped in my driveway I slowly stood back up. She smiled at me at helped me to remove the helmet. It was much easier than this morning, thank god. I ran my hand through my hair while looking at the ground and pulled a loose streak behind my ear. I knew Brittany watched me, but I didn't know what to say. I pulled my glasses further up my nose when I heard Brittany standing up. I raised my gaze and was instantly met with a pair of ocean blue orbs staring straight back at me.

"Are we friends?", I blurted out and after realizing that I said that out loud my eyes widened in panic. Brittany looked almost as shocked as I did, and for a moment she seemed to think about it. "Uhm...do you want us to be friends?", she finally said with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't know... I mean, you always protect me from Quinn and... Puck." I frowned when I said his name... stupid butt-head. "Yeah...", Brittany replied without answering my original question. "So... what does that mean?" All I wanted to know was the truth, if Brittany really didn't care. If she wanted me to be just another notch on her bedpost. In that case I didn't want to do anything with her, but she made me feel so... she made me feel so special. Only by defending me she showed me a side of herself I was sure no one else ever saw.

"I'm not sure yet... But I know that I like you... You're so different..." What does that mean? Diffenent? If she knew that I was really _different_ than any other girl she knew...

"But why do you like me? You don't know me."

"I don't know, okay? I don't know...but I want to be friends with you.", she admitted in a low voice and played with her fingers.

"You're a total softie, you know that?", I said smiling. Brittany's eyes met mine and suddenly they looked so much brighter. "You wish, Lopez. You know I could totally kick your ass if I wanted to." I didn't say anything, just continued my chuckling.

"So... we're friends?", I asked shy but smiled at the blonde.

"We're friends."

/

When Brittany finally drove away and I was still standing outside my house, I sighed._ Friends_. Brittany and I were friends. The mere thought brought me shivers down my spine and a smile on my face. But when I remembered what I was about to do it disappeared instantly. When I was happy for one moment there was always something to kill the mood. This time it was Sam. I had to get ready for the concert. I sighed again, for a whole other reason, and made my way inside.

After I showered I went to my room to look for my favourite jeans. I found them under my bed and took them with me in the bathroom. I pulled a pair of compression shorts up my legs and winced slightly at how uncomfortable tight they were. When I was ready I found myself in my dark blue jeans, a thin brown leather jacket and a dark red top underneath. First I thought about wearing heels but then I chose my black sneakers. It was a concert after all, not some fancy restaurant. I replaced my glasses with contact lenses and tied my hair into a loose ponytail.

It was like five to seven when I heard the doorbell ringing. I made my way down and looked a last time in the mirror next to the door, before opening it.

Sam's eyes grew wide when he looked me up and down and finally stopped at my eyes. "Wow... you look...", he began and paused to swallow. "You look really really good, Santana." I smiled at the blond guy in front of me and said: "Thanks... you, too."

We stood on my front porch for a few seconds before Sam broke the silence. "Let's go?" It was more like a question and I smiled at him. I locked the door behind me and followed Sam to his old navy blue truck and climbed in on the passenger side and recognized Sam staring at me. That guy was really creepy sometimes. It freaked me out, but I just smiled politely.

Most of the way we drove in silence, but when we stopped at a red light in the middle of Lima, Sam spoke. "What's the deal with you and Brittany?", he asked and suddenly he had all of my attention. "We're friends.", I repeated Brittany's words from earlier and Sam looked at me confused. "I highly doubt that Brittany is able to make friends.", he said in a condescending tone.

"Everybody think's she's a bad person but she's not!", I spat and Sam looked at me wide-eyed. I doesn't matter what Brittany did in school or somewhere else, he had no right to judge her. No one had the right.

"You know her not even a week, I know her for three years now, and I can tell you that she's a manipulating, cruel bitch. You better stay away from her.", Sam said seriously when he drove again as the lights turned green. "Now you sound like Puck.", I replied and I heard Sam chuckling. "Well, then he was right for one time."

"Sam, can we... can we please not talk about them right now?", I asked unsure. I hoped it was okay to avoid talking about the blonde girl. It just didn't feel right at all to talk about her with Sam. "Yeah, sure. We'll be there in like two minutes. Are you excited?" I didn't even know what kind of concert we were going to, but I threw Sam a smile and nodded. "Yeah..."

He was right, less than two minutes later we pulled into a parking lot in front of the park, surrounded by a lot of other cars and people. We both hopped out of the truck and made our way towards the entrance. It seemed to be some kind of open air concert, so I just followed Sam. Some faces seemed familiar, others I've never seen. I was looking for something that would show me what concert it was when someone ran straight into me.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't see you, I was... Santana?", An annoying voice said and I turned around to face Rachel Berry and her best gay-friend. "You're way shorter than me Rachel, how could you not see me?", I said half joking, half serious. "Kust just told me that really fascinating story about how he and Blaine, oh, that's his boyfriend, almost got into jail last week-"

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I wasn't able to come to Glee-club this week, so I didn't have the chance to introduce myself.", the guy said and smiled at me, a little too much. "Santana Lopez.", I said and Kurt nodded. "I know, Rachel told me about you, and we can't wait to hear you sing." My eyes widened in shock and I quickly shook my head. "Uhm... I... I can't sing in front of other people... I'm not even sure if I'll stay in Glee-club.", I said and looked to my left, at Sam. He looked disappointed, but it wasn't like his opinion mattered. It was cool to sing that song with him yesterday, but I didn't want to repeat it, not with him.

Suddenly my thoughts went into a completely different direction and I caught myself wondering if Brittany could sing. When she spoke her voice had something angelic and soft, so there was always a possibility that she could sing. And her legs... I bet that she can dance with them like a goddess... I shook my head when I saw Sam looking at me confused.

"You okay?", he asked quietly and I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure."

"So, Santana...", Rachel began and I looked at her quizzically. "I know I asked you in school, but have you thought about my party?" I sighed. That girl was such a pain in the ass. "Sure, Rachel, I'll come.", I said annoyed. I hoped now she would be happy and stop asking questions, but when I learned one thing, it was that Rachel Berry never shuts up.

"And about your extra one?", she said with a wink and nodded her head slightly towards Sam. "I have someone in mind.", I said and saw Sam trying to hold back a smile and instead he bit on his large lower lip. Oh man... if he knew I didn't think about him...

In the background music began playing, and Rachel clapped her hands excited. "We should go...Oh! Or we could go together, I think it would be so much fun, it would be kind of a... double date... well, I guess Blaine is totally okay with me stealing his boyfriend for tonight." I closed my eyes and counted to ten, but when I opened them again, Rachel was still standing there, with her favourite gay by her side and looked at us with her bambi eyes. Screw it... that way I wouldn't be alone with Sam and wouldn't have to deal with that awkwardness.

"Sure.", I said before the blonde next to me had the chance to complain. When we started walking towards the music Rachel began talking about her childhood and her fathers (the girl really had two gay dads? It would be so cool if my dad would be gay...but I love my mom...somehow... and even if they're divorced they still had a good connection to each other, so it wasn't an option.) and that was the moment I stopped listening, but after a few seconds, minutes, I don't know how much time went by, someone gently bumped into my shoulder and I saw Kurt walking next to me. He linked his arm with mine and smiled at me softly. Rachel and Sam were already a few feet in front of us, so there was no need to talk with lower voices.

"I can see it.", the guy on my arm said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?", I said panicking. He could see what? My dick? Would it be too obvious if I would look down on me to see if there was something in my pants showing? Probably. Fuck...

"You and Sam. You're not into him.", he stated. _Oh thank god_... "Uhm... he's a nice guy.", I said with a tight-lipped smile. "But that's not enough for you."

"What do you mean?", I asked, repeating my earlier question. Kurt chuckled and began walking slowlier. "I can read most people like an open book. But with you I'm not sure... I mean, I can see the obvious things, but you seem like a book written in a language I don't understand." What the hell did that even mean?

"Obvious things?", I asked with wide eyes. "Yeah, well, like I said, you're not into him, but you seem to have a liking for blondes.", He winked. Did he know? How could he? "Listen, Santana, I'm not stalking you or something, I just saw you and Brittany talking this morning... I was just on my way to school when I saw you, and even if I didn't hear what Brittany said I can tell that you were upset about her, or whatever she said. And I wanted to tell you it's okay... you know, to have these kind of feelings."

"_Feelings_?", my voice cracked. I didn't know I really was that obvious... "Towards another girl. It's okay." Kurt looked at me with his green eyes and patted my arm. I knew I was blushing, but it didn't matter, it was already dark outside so Kurt probably couldn't see. "Any other obvious things?", I asked curious. I really wanted to know what other people, in that case Kurt, could see in me... Kurt laughed and nodded his head.

"Well... you say you like Sam, but I can tell it's not enough for you. You want someone who will gain you in a heartbeat. You don't want someone taking you out on a standard date like a concert, you want someone who makes you feel special, you want an adventure, something you remember for the rest of your life. You-"

I was sure Kurt could've talked for hours and hours more, but _ugh_... Rachel _fucking_ Berry had to interrupt us.

"Guys! Are you sleeping or what? We should hurry or we'll stand in the last row." Kurt chuckled and nodded, before walking towards Rachel and Sam, his arm still linked with mine.

/

About an hour later I stood in between Sam and Kurt, surrounded by a lot of people I've never seen before. Rachel stood in front of us, dancing like some crazy child, throwing her hands in the air, long brown hair flowing around her face and shoulders. If I wouldn't know better I would say that chick's clearly drunk, but Kurt said she had just one wine cooler before they left for the concert, so it was out of question. Except... well, it's Rachel Berry, I guess there's always a possibilitly of the impossibility.

I just didn't understand how she could dance like that to that kind of music. It was slow and reassuring, and Rachel danced like a maniac.

"What's his name?", I asked Kurt and nodded towards the guy on the stage. The music was like... _really_ good, but Sam didn't even think about telling me what it was, so I asked the guy to my right. Kurt looked at me with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. "You're on a concert but don't know by whom? That's ridiculous, Santana." I rolled my eyes at Kurt and slapped his arm playfully, but smiled. "Sam hasn't told me.", I just replied, hoping Kurt would just tell me.

"It's _Radical Face_. The music is super awesome, and as you can see Rachel is a really big fan." The girl in front of us began bouncing with one hand high above her head and the other in her hair and I just laughed at her.

/

For the next hour Kurt and me talked about some random stuff, like why I moved, where I came from, what my hobbies are, when I started singing. I told him everything he wanted to know without even hestitating. He was such a sweetheart, and if I didn't know that Kurt's gay, I would've totally guessed he was into me. I mean, he showed more interest and asked more questions about me and my life in an hour than Sam did in a whole week.

When the concert was over Rachel was dance-walking to our cars and Kurt tried to calm her, but everytime he tried to grab her hand she just pulled away and would run around him while singing something I didn't understand. Sam laughed at her, but stayed silent. What kind of date was it? He didn't even tried to talk to me or something... It wasn't like I wanted it, but...ugh! Men...

Rachel hopped into the backseat of her car, laying across the cushions. Kurt came walking towards me and gave me a hug, before waving at Sam and wishing us a good night. He threw me a last smile, then hopped in Rachel's car and drove away.

"So... it was really nice.", I said, hoping Sam would just drive me home so I could go to bed. I was tired as hell and worried about my dad. Where the fuck was he? At least he could have told me where he went, but no. Nothing. Fucking adults...

"Yeah, it was... Uhm... I have an idea... You thirsty?", the blonde asked hopefully. I really had to tell him that I wasn't into him, but I guessed it could wait, so I nodded and Sam smiled at me widely. "I know a really good bar where you get in under eighteen. You wanna go there?" A bar? Sound's good... "Yeah, sure."

**no one's POV:**

It was almost eleven when a certain blond girl stumbled into a small bar outside from Lima. Her long blond curls were tied into a loose bun and her shoelaces were open as well. Brittany tightened the grip on the bottle of vodka in her hand and sat down on a bar stool.

It wasn't Brittany's intention to get drunk. She just didn't want to think about Santana and the blond guy she was with. What was his name again? It had to be something stupid because she remembered to think that his name fit to him. Brittany didn't know what it was, but something in her stomach turned around by the mere thought about the Latina and Huge Lips.

The blonde raised the bottle in her hand to her lips and took a big sip, feeling the liquor burning its way down her throat. She pressed her eyes shut tight and suppressed a cough, trying not to think about that girl with those beautiful brown eyes, her tanned skin and long dark curls, but it seemed to make it worse. Santana was everywhere in her head. Everywhere. Brittany remembered every single word the brunette ever said to her, and shook her head confused.

She knew Santana for less than a week, what happened to change everything like that? Brittany wasn't a nice person. She never was and she never would be. So what happened that she defended Santana from Puck and Quinn? Not just one time.

Brittany sighed before she took the next sip, this time she couldn't suppress a lightly cough. The blond bartender smiled at her and rolled her eyes. Brittany and the woman behind the bar kind of knew each other. Holly was an ex-girlfriend from her dad and used to teach at McKinley, but after some hot affairs with younger men and women (students!) she quit and now owned that bar called _Holly's_. (go figure.)

Everyone seemed to like it here and if you were hot you definitely could manage that Holly would sell you alcohol even if you were underage.

"What got your panties into a twist, Britt-Britt? Didn't get laid for the last 24 hours?", Holly chuckled while pouring some beer into a glass. Brittany scoffed and didn't bother to answer. "Oh please, come on, you know you can tell me.", the blonde bartender continued and Brittany shook her head.

"Just leave me alone, Holly.", she mumbled, bringing the bottle back to her lips. "You know, could you be more obvious with that shit? If you have to drink straight from the bottle go and sit into the corner. I don't want to lose my licence because of your drunken ass, Brittany." With that Holly turned around and continued pouring alcohol in some glasses.

_Fucking Santana_, Brittany thought. She was just some random girl. There was nothing special about her, right? Brittany tried to believe it, she told herself that Santana was nothing worth thinking about that hard. She wasn't worth all that trouble with Quinn and Puck.

Something inside of Brittany knew it was a lie. Santana and her were _friends_. She even told her that. And the truth was that she really wanted that to be real. She wanted to be friends with the brunette. She wanted to spend time with her and get to know her.

She just wasn't ready to admit that to herself.

While thinking about Santana and taking a new sip, Brittany didn't notice the door open and two familiar faces appear inside of the bar.

**Santana's POV:**

My eyes widened when Sam opened the door to a bar called something like _Molly's_ or _Holly's._ On the outside it looked like some old, lapse warehouse, but as soon as I got a look inside I was stunned. The walls were in a dark red and the floor light gray, in the far corner was a bar with two blonde women talking. On the other side were some tables, but all of them were occupied, so Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bar and the two blondes.

"It's really cool here, you'll see.", he whispered as if he was afraid someone might hear him. I smiled at him and nodded, still following him. Sam sat down on the bar stool on the outside, and now there was only one seat between Sam and the seemingly drunk blond girl. Somehow she looked familiar, but all I could see was her back, so what did I know? I saw her holding a bottle of liquor (vodka, maybe?) and when she lifted it to her lips she turned her head to the side, now looking straight at me.

I gasped and Brittany began coughing with wide eyes. Sam looked at me confused and stood back up. He sighed and took my hand again. "Maybe we should go somewhere else.", the blond boy next to me said, but all I could focus about was the other blonde in front of me. Brittany put the bottle on the bar and stood up, too. Her hand grabbed the edge of the bar stool she just sat onto so she wouldn't lose her balance. Her eyes were shiny and red like if she was about to cry. Wow, I guess she was really drunk. But what was she doing here?

"San...tana.", she said with a sly smile and tried to make a step towards me, but when she struggled to much she grabbed the stool again. "What'ya doin' here?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm...", I began but Sam, who was still holding my hand, pulled me behind himself and said with an annoyed voice: "We're having a date." Was he for real? Brittany didn't do anything, so why was he like that? And actually she asked me, not him.

"Y'know it's not smarrrt to act like that w-when I've got a... a weapon!", Brittany said and grabbed the bottle from the bar again. That girl was adorable. Not only when she was drunk, practically all the time, but right now all I could do was smile. I knew she would use her 'weapon' if Sam said something stupid, but she seemed too drunk to be able to walk properly.

Sam shook his head, it looked like he didn't think it's funny (well, I did.) and he turned around to walk towards the exit, but because he still held my hand and I wasn't moving, he stopped again. "Are you coming? We could just go to mine... watching a movie or something.", Sam said and before I even had the chance to answer and tell him that I didn't think it's a good idea, Brittany began laughing.

"_Or something_? Dude, you've a dick, riiight?", Brittany chuckled and Sam looked at her confused but nodded dumbly. "So all you mean iiiiis... that you want my Sanny-girl spreading her legs for ya, admit it! Just admit it!", Brittany all but yelled at Sam. _My Sanny-girl_? I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered or something, all I knew is I was blushing like some idiot. The second thing was, I would never ever do the dirty with Sam. Eww, no thanks.

"You know what? Leave. Santana. Alone.", Sam said and tried again to pull me towards the exit, but I still didn't move. "And who do'ya think you're? Her fucking boyfriend?" The blond girl let go of the bar stool and slowly walked towards us, trying to walk as straight as possible.

I stood in front of Sam, I didn't want any of them getting hurt, so all I could do was try to calm them down. "Brittany.", I said and searched for eye contact. When her blue orbs locked with my brown I smiled at her with an almost too much caring expression. _You're friends with her, Lopez, it's okay to look at her like that_. When Sam pulled at my hand again, Brittany lost it. She let the bottle fall to the ground and tried to plunge after Sam, but I still stood between them so she stopped right in front of me.

"Don't touch her!", she yelled at Sam. "You're nothing! You hear me? Nothing! She deserves so much more!" Sam looked at me in shock and let go of my hand but didn't make an attempt to walk away, he just stood there and watched me and Brittany.

"Brittany, come on, you need to shut the fuck up!", the blonde woman behind the bar said and shook her head annoyed. "And you two better leave.", she continued pointing at me and Sam. I nodded and turned around, ready to go, but a hand, a way softer hand than Sam's, grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go...", Brittany said with a pout. Oh my god, could she be even more cute? _Ugh... what's wrong with you?! She's a girl, stop thinking shit like that_! "I need to leave... I'll see you on monday, okay?", I said and smiled. For a moment Brittany just watched her hand, her thumb caressing the inside of my wrist and tingles flowed through my whole body. After a few seconds she let go of me and nodded. "Yeah..."

"That girl is totally crazy if you ask me...", Sam said when I turned around and started to walk towards the entrance. What the fuck? I wanted to yell at him and tell him that I didn't ask him, but something, or rather someone, knocked Sam to the ground and all I could see was two heads of blond hair fighting for dominance. Brittany straddled Sam, but somehow he managed to flip them, so now he was hovering above her.

"Stop it!", I yelled at the same time as the blond bartender who was now standing next to me. "Sam, get off her!", I said loud. I knew everyone was watching us, but right now I couldn't care less. Sam looked at me and after he sighed he let go of Brittany and stood up. I really hoped it was over now and I could just go home to sleep, but what should I say? _Brittany_...

Sam didn't recognize the blond girl standing back up before throwing herself at him. I saw everything happen in slow motion. Sam trying to pull the blonde off himself, Brittany's fist colliding with Sam's nose, and blood flowing out of it.

"Are you insane?", Sam shouted angry, but before he even had the chance to go after Brittany, I grabbed his arm while the bartender held the other blonde back. "Let's just go.", I said to Sam and pulled him with me out of the bar, but not without throwing Brittany a death stare.

Ugh... a hell of a night.

/

Sam and I got into his car in silence, me driving, because of Sam's bleeding nose. Everything was a little awkward, the blonde next to me didn't move at all and looked out of the window. Tired I sighed. Everything was fine tonight. The concert was really nice and maybe, if we would have chosen another place to go to, the night also would have ended nice.

"Are you okay? How is your nose?", I asked worried. Brittany seemed to got him bad, it was still bleeding. Sam pressed a tissue against his nose and nodded. "It's fine. I think it stopped."

"You need to tell me where you live.", I said. After all it probably wasn't a good idea to stay at Sam's, so I would just drive him home and walk back to mine. I just hoped the way wouldn't be too long. All I wanted right now was taking a quick shower and then being able to go to bed.

"It's not that far. I'll show you.", Sam said. "Tonight was really nice. Except that little incident...", he continued. He was right. If it wouldn't be for Brittany...

"Yeah..." I smiled tight-lipped without looking to my right. I knew Sam was watching me now, so I tried really hard to concentrate on the road. A few minutes went by and Sam showed me the way to his house, and when I stopped in front of it I grabbed the steering wheel pretty hard. What was I supposed to do? It was kind of my first date in a long time. My last one was at the end of sophomore year with some guy from my chemistry class. We went to grab some dinner, he was really nice all evening and at the end of the night he tried to kiss me. I freaked out and ran away.

Sam and me hopped out of the car and met in the middle, right in front of hos truck. His nose looked better than some minutes ago. It didn't bleed anymore, but it seemed still a little swollen. "So... you wanna come inside?", the blonde asked hopefully with raised eyebrows and a small smile on his froggy lips. "Not tonight...you should go to sleep, cool your nose... tonight was exhausting.", I said, returning his smile.

"Then at least let me drive you home.", he said already on his way towards the drivers side, but I grabbed his wrist and held him back. "No, it's okay. I'll just walk. It's not far."

I let go of him, it just didn't feel right to touch him the same way another blonde touched me only minutes ago. "No, Santana... ugh... take my truck." Sam sighed. He was a really nice guy, and whoever will be the person he's going to marry someday is really really lucky, but it wasn't me and it never would be me.

"Thanks...", I said avoiding eye contact, but a finger on my chin made me look up. Sam looked at me as sweet as always and made one more step towards me so we were standing almost toe to toe. His gaze was locked with mine and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Was he going to kiss me? _Oh dear god_...

My breath hitched when the blonde began leaning towards me, his eyes still locked with mine, and before I even had the chance to think about running away (like the last time somone tried to kiss me, I mean, I was still a kissing-virgin... well, I was a virgin in more than one way...) I felt Sam's hot breath on my skin, I smelled his decent cologne, heard his heavy breathing.

I knew it was time to either run away or to close my eyes, and because I was sure that Sam would be the right choice for a first kiss I decided to go with the second option. As soon as my eyes were closed I felt Sam's lips on mine.

For a second neither of us dared to move, everything was quiet, except some owl or whatever kind of bird it was. It was like time stood still, and when Sam began moving his lips against mine I clenched my hands into fists on the sides of my body. It was out of reflex, maybe because it was not how I imagined my first kiss, maybe because I just didn't know where to put my hands. Sam's movements weren't too forcefull, a little sloppy, yes, but he didn't try to push his tongue inside of my mouth, he didn't try to touch me on inappropriate places, he was a gentleman as always.

But something just didn't feel right.

The kiss lasted not longer than thirty seconds, and when we finally pulled apart all I could do was returning the smile he was throwing at me. Sam took a step back, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Good night, Santana.", he said when I slowly walked past him to the driver's side. Sam opened the door for me and I hopped in.

"Good night, Sam."

/

Slowly I drove along the roads of Lima, still slightly mad at Brittany. Who did she think she is? She had no right to hit Sam. I realized how angry I was just when I saw my knuckles on the steering wheel turning white and I tried to relax. The lights in most houses were out, and when I drove into the street I lived in, I saw that Brittany's house was as dark as the others. A part of me wanted to forget everything about her, wanted to turn back time so we never met, but another part of me, the part thinking with my heart, not my head, wanted to know why she went all Lima Heights on Sam, wanted to know why she did all this stuff like defending me from Quinn and Puck. _Ugh... _Puck, her stupid boyfriend...

I knew we only met days ago, but there was something about her... something magical. She wasn't like anyone else. She was one of a kind. Unique. I wanted to know every single part of her. I wanted her to let down her walls and let me in. Well, _wanky_...

Confused I shook my head and pulled into our driveway. Was it okay to have thoughts like that about Brittany? Was is okay for me to hope that we could be more than... whatever we were? Did thoughts like this make me _gay_? Well, they definitely didn't make me straight. I shook my head again. No, it wasn't like I had real feelings towards the blond girl. She wasn't more than a attraction. Not more than a crush. But then I thought about what she said today after detention.

_"If you would want to be with that douche bag you wouldn't be here. If you wanted that, you wouldn't have stopped me this morning from kicking the shit out of Quinn. You wouldn't get all nervous around me and you wouldn't feel like you do. If Sam is what you want, why are you staring at my lips everytime you think I'm not looking? Why are you practically drooling all over me everytime we see? Why do you get goosebumps everytime our skin touches?", Brittany said and to prove everything she just said, she reached for my hand, and as soon as her fingers grazed mine I felt tingles in every bodypart and said goosebumbs forming on my skin._

Oh man...then there's Sam. This super sweet and caring guy. What was I supposed to do? I really did like him. He would be like...the perfect boyfriend. But I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. The kiss was really nice and stuff, but I didn't feel the tingles I feel everytime Brittany just grabs my hand or something. Tired I sighed. All I wanted to do was to shower and then go to bed. It was a really tiring evening and I didn't want to think about the two blondes any longer. For now.

I stopped the car and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat before hopping out. I locked Sam's truck and made my way towards the door, when I saw a shadow right on our pront porch. Startled I took a step back and clutched my hand above my heart.

"Brittany.", I gasped when I indetified the shadow as the blonde. "What are you doing here?" She didn't say anything, just looked at the ground, playing with her fingers. What _was_ she doing here? It was like one in the morning, I thought she would either still sit in the bar drinking or go home. But here she was...

After a minute she still didn't say anything, so I rolled my eyes, ready to walk past her into my house when she stood up right in front of me. She looked at me through her sapphire eyes without doing anything. My heart was racing when she slowly raised her hand and tucked some hair carefully behind my ear. Then she took a step back and sat down again, tapping her hand on the spot next to her, as a sign for me to sit, too. So I did.

"I lied.", she said barely audible and turned her head to look me in the eyes. Confused I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her questioningly. "W-what do you mean?", I stuttered. I didn't like the thought of her lying to me. There was no reason for doing that...

"Today, after school...", she continued, but I still had no idea what she was talking about. The blonde looked like she had to fight with herself by telling me whatever she was about to tell me, so I gave her time. After a few seconds she opened her mouth, but closed it again. What could be so hard to tell me? I would understand if she was a girl with a dick or something and didn't know how to tell someone, but wait - that was _me_.

I wasn't sure why I did it, but I carefully took her hand in mine and she turned towards me again. "Listen, whatever it is, I won't judge you. I would never judge you for anything." Brittany smiled at me shy and squeezed my hand.

"You are one of a kind, Santana Lopez.", she chuckled and I grinned at her. Did she really think the same thing about me like I did only minutes ago about her?

"I am.", I said serious. If only she would know about my condition... It really made me one of a kind. "So... are you gonna tell me why you lied to me?", I said softly, trying not to rush her, in case she might back out and then wouldn't tell me.

"When you asked me if we are friends...and I said we are... It was a lie." I felt a stinging in my heart and wanted to let go of Brittany's hand, but she held it in a firm grip, giving me no chance to let go. "No! Not like that...", she said and her gaze burned into mine. That girl and her goddamn eyes! Ugh...

"I'm just... I'm not good at talking... and with feelings and stuff...", Brittany whispered. I nodded understandingly. I totally knew what she meant. It was really hard for me, too, to open up to people...

"I won't judge you.", I repeated and she gave me a warm smile.

"What is it about you and that blonde guy?", she said. Please, no... I couldn't talk about the guy who just kissed me with the girl I had a crush on.

"We're friends.", I simply stated and nodded. Brittany's jaw cleched and she bit on her lower lip. God..._ those lips_... I really wanted to know what they would taste like and what they would feel like on my ski- Ugh, stop it!

"So... nothing happened between you tonight?" Brittany's voice sounded a little hurt, but mostly hopeful. "Why do you ask?" Brittany sighed and looked away.

"I lied to you...because I don't think I can be friends with you. I think I can't be _just_ friends with you. I want it, but I don't have that much self-control to stop myself when we're too far into it." First I didn't know what she was talking about but then it clicked.

"So... what does that mean for... you and me?" For a second I thought about saying 'us', but that we weren't. Brittany and me weren't an us.

"It means all or nothing, Santana."

"So I'm really nothing else than another notch on your bedpost? And what about Puck? He would totally kill me if he ever found out. And what about _Sam_? I know it was just a kiss but I am not so sure about what it means for him! He cares about me and actually wants to be with me. I'm not just some trophy for him! You cant't just tell me things like that and expect me to agree to this-" I knew I was rembling, that girl just made me so nervous like... all the time, and now she just told me she wants us to be _something_, I wasn't completely sure what it was. Before I could say anything more Brittany put a hand above my mouth and my eyes widened.

"Hold. On. That cabbage patch kid kissed you?!", she said angry and stood up, her hand leaving my mouth. She took a few steps towards Sam's car and I run after her, afraid she might kill the poor truck. "Wait.", I said and grabbed her hand, but she shook it off and avoided eye contact.

"Did you like it?", she asked, still not looking at me.

"No...", I admitted and looked at the ground. "Listen, Santana... you're _not_ just _another notch on my bedpost_. I want to know you. I want us to be friends. And maybe one day you'll change your mind about my offer...?" I didn't know if it was a statement or a question, so I just nodded.

"You probably should go to bed...", Brittany said. "Yeah...so..." Brittany smiled at me and took a step back. "So...I'll see you..."

I watched her walking down the street, disappearing in the dark of the night, and sighed. I knew Sam was cute and wanted to be with me, but Brittany was a whole other level. She was so much more than I ever thought I would find. Maybe kissing Sam was a mistake. In the end it was Brittany who brought me shivers down my spine and tingles all over my skin, not him.

And after all, I realized,I'm not with the right blonde.

**A/N2: **** Soooo, I'm not sure if I'm happy with the result of this chapter, but I did my best.**

**Oh, and I really wanted Brittany to call Santana 'dear'. It just reminds me of 'The Vampire Diaries' when Klaus calls Caroline 'dear'... I just love it and could melt all the time... (:**

**Next chapter will be about the weekend and it will be almost everything about Brittana, maybe some Samtana and Pezberry here and there, but the mean part contains our two hotties. ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****First of all, holy freaking shit, Cory... :(( God, I'm gonna miss that guy so freaking much. When I heard what happened I just couldn't stop crying for a whole fucking day...**

**2nd, Sorry for the long wait, I was a little... uninspired...and pretty busy reading other fics. So, here is what happens when I don't know what to write...**

**Enjoy and leave a review. (:**

**Chapter 5**

**Santana's POV:**

Three hours. It had been three hours since Brittany left and I still couldn't sleep. It had been three hours of thinking about what the blonde told me.

_"I lied to you...because I don't think I can be friends with you. I think I can't be _just _friends with you. I want it, but I don't have that much self-control to stop myself when we're too far into it."_

What did that even mean? Oh right, she told me that, too.

_"It means all or nothing, Santana."_

Ugh, that girl. What the hell was is about her? What was it that made my knees go weak, that brought me goosebumbs all over my body, that made me stay awake at night when I was dead tired? I knew it was all her. I just didn't know what it was _about _her.

Brittany was that kind of girl every guy (and in some case girl) wanted. She was tall, blond, had those unbelievable blue eyes, oh, don't forget her never ending legs, that beautiful smile. In the end I could think about so many things, my fingers and toes wouldn't be enough to count them. Long story short: Brittany was_ gorgeous_. And somehow her bad reputation was kind of a turn on. I mean, most girls are into the bad boys in movies or other stuff. In my case I was into bad... Brittany?

_Woah, hold on. I'm into her? Nuh-uh, I'm not._

On the other side there was Sam. He was so sweet to me like... all the time. And he cared for me and wanted to be with me. Every other girl would be all up on him, and I guessed I would be, too, if there wasn't the craving inside of me. The craving for something else. Someone else. But I knew it wouldn't ever be like I wanted it to be, so there was no need to even imagine all of that stuff.

After Sam's kiss I was a little confused. He never said something about us being more than friends. Sure, he asked me out, even if the word 'date' was never said, but the concert was more of a group-thing than a date and in the bar... well, you know.

The kiss was really nice, even with his huge mouth. Trouty obviously knew how to use his giant lips, but after all it just didn't feel right. I mean, yeah, I liked Sam, like... a lot, but as _just_ a friend. And I was pretty sure it wouldn't change after some more dates.

I sighed. I needed to tell him the truth. He was a good guy. He deserved that I'm honest with him. Tomorrow. I would do it tomorrow.

I stood up and made my way towards my window and looked out. I couldn't see Brittany's house, there were two or three others between ours, but I didn't walk away, like I tried to burn holes with my eyes into my neighbors houses to get a look on Brittany's. Unfortunately nothing happened. Even if, what was I hoping for? Brittany probably was asleep, I mean, it was like four in the morning. Normal people were sleeping at this time, and after Brittany drank so much I guessed she could need sleep as well.

There was just one other question in my head right now. Darn, I should have asked her... Why was she drinking? Except for her grades at school her life seemed so... flawless. I knew it was just some kind of facade for her to hide behind, but I saw it. I saw that she wasn't like anyone else. Brittany was special. She just had a weird way of showing people that she liked them.

Something must have happened in her past that made her the person she was now. Maybe it was someone. I had no idea. But because I really wanted to know all that stuff about the blonde girl down the road I made a promise to myself that someday I would ask her all of that.

My thoughts were racing and seemed like they didn't want to stop soon, but after some more minutes of thinking about Brittany and the Sam-thing my tiredness rolled over me and I sunk into a deep slumber.

/

The cold water hit me like needles. I gasped in shock but after a few seconds I relaxed a little bit. I hated cold showers. But after waking up with morning wood there was no other way of getting rid of it. Well, there was another way, but I was so not in the mood after last night.

First thing I thought about after I woke up was a certain blonde (it was not Sam!), and well, there was no chance in hell I would get myself off while thinking about Brittany. I was not gay (I guessed). So a cold shower was it.

Was it possible to be gay for one person? I never felt that way towards another girl, well, I never felt like that at all. Brittany made me feel a lot of things, some were good and some less. But mostly she confused me...

Ugh... like about twenty minutes later I was back in my room looking for fresh clothes. Since it was weekend and I was alone at home I decided to wear only my boxers and an old Duff-beer t-shirt. I went to the kitchen, wondering when my dad would be home again, but I knew that it probably wouldn't happen in the next few days. Yesterday he seemed really... worried. So it probably was for the best to let him do what he had to do.

I made some pancakes and after eating them I let myself fall on the couch and turned the TV on. I switched through the channels and after some minutes trying to find something interesting I gave up. I closed my eyes and sighed. It wasn't even noon and I was already bored.

Fucking Lima. Back in Chicago I never had a problem to find something to do. Before I had the chance to continue being mad at my dad for moving to Bumfuck/Ohio I heard a firm knock on the door.

Slowly I stood up and streched with my hands above my head. Who would it be? I was sure my dad didn't have time to make friends, and Sam didn't say anything about coming over (well, and I had his truck). My eyes widened when I opened the door. In front of me stood Brittany, wearing really short shorts and her torso barely covered with a bright pink sports bra. And _oh my god those abs_... Yeah, sure, I knew that Brittany had a body like a freakin' model, but that? Wow...

Ugh, fuck. I was wearing my boxers. What if she would get suspicious? I mean, girls don't normally wear boxers as underwear...

"W-what are you...", I began, but Brittany smiled at me cockily and I forgot what I was about to say. Damn girl...

"That's not a nice way of greeting a friend.", the blonde replied with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. "Well you know, hitting a friend of a friend isn't nice, too." Brittany looked away and nodded barely visible. "I'm sorry about that... I was drunk."

I exhaled slowly and chewed on my lower lip. "That's not a good excuse.", I said and Brittany nodded again. "I know. But it's the only excuse I have." A few seconds went by and neither of us said anything, we looked at each other, looked away, and looked at each other again. When her eyes locked with mine all I could do was smile which she returned almost immediately.

"So... what are you doing here?", I asked, now able to finish my question.

"I thought maybe you wanted to go for a walk? It's pretty boring and I know a place I want to show you...if you want to...?" God, that girl was a life saver. First from Puck and Quinn and now from my boredom. "Yeah, sure. Let me just change and grab my stuff. I'll be right back." She nodded and sat down on the porch steps and I closed the door. I changed myself into my compressors and a not too tight jeans and a simple red t-shirt. I tied my hair into a loose bun and put my glasses on. God, I looked like a nerdy freak and she...

After I grabbed my phone and my keys I made my way back down and locked the door behind me, and when I turned around Brittany stood right in front of me, not even a foot away.

My eyes widened when she smiled at me shy and raised her hand. What was she doing? Hitting me? Or would she just fix my hair like yesterday? Brittany must have seen my uncertainty because she stopped midair and let her hand fall back down and bit on her lip. "I like it when you wear your glasses.", she said and smiled. Within a second I felt the heat rising to my face and I knew I was blushing. Darn...

"You wanna go?", the blonde asked and I nodded slowly.

/

"So... tell me something about you.", Brittany said while we were walking along a road near McKinley. We were walking for barely ten minutes now and neither of us had spoken that much. Mostly it was about the weather and some annoying kids (they were playing on the street and yelling some weird shit).

"Uhm... like what? I mean, w-what do you want to know...?"

"I don't know, like, where do you come from? Do you have siblings? Did you sing back in your old school? Favourite band? That stuff..."

"Uh...Chicago. No. No. And Coldplay...I guess."

I turned to my right and saw Brittany chuckling. Was she laughing at me? I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed. It wasn't that easy for me to open up, and now she was laughing at me...

"It's pretty hard to get some information out of you, isn't it?", Brittany smiled at me and shook her head amused. When I just shrugged she giggled. God, that girl was adorable.

"What about you?", I asked so we hopefully would stop talking about me.

"What about me?", Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You keep asking me questions, but I don't know anything about you."

Brittany smiled at me but sighed. She said she wanted to be friends, but why isn't she talking to me then? Sure, that she's kind of a mystery is hot in some way, like some dirty little secret, but in the end I didn't like that she was shutting herself up. I wanted to know her. I just needed to find a way so she would let her walls come down.

"I don't know what you want to know...", Brittany admitted and looked at the ground.

"Everything.", I breathed and the blonde looked up and in my eyes. For a second we just stood there, staring at each other and when I was about to look away Brittany made a step towards me. My eyes widened and I tried to think about what to do now. Brittany was standing barely a feet away from me, her gaze soft and wandering over my body. She started from my feet, slowly traveling up, for a second her eyes stopped at my chest and I could hear her breathe quicken, until her eyes locked with mine.

God, that blue... I think I could never get tired of her eyes...

"You know, what I told you last night was'n just because I was drunk. I mean, I _was_ drunk, but I didn't say it _because_ of it.", Brittany said and her eyes slowly traveled down again and lingered at my mouth. Oh my god, whas she thinking about kissing me?

Startled I coughed and Brittany looked away. She probably knew I was a little freaked out because of all that stuff. I mean, yeah, that girl is hot as hell and she was so... she's amazing.

But she was Brittany Pierce. And that should be enough of a reason to stay away from her...

"We should get going.", she said and began walking without looking back at me. I sighed and made my way after her when I heard a weird noice near us.

"Did you hear that?", I asked and looked around. We were in some kind of a forest now, we left Lima just minutes ago, so we couldn't be that far into it. When my dad and I first moved here I didn't even recognized it, even if it was practically just a few minutes away.

"What?", Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow when I heard it again. I put my finger on my lips as a sign for her to be quiet. What the hell was that? It sounded a little bit like a whining child... Weird...

Brittany seemed to hear it, too, because she slowly walked towards a big tree a few feet away on our right. I heard it again and recognized it coming from that direction Brittany just went to.

"Come back here!", I said worried, trying to whisper but failed. Brittany just shook her head and walked further towards the tree, stopping when she stood right in front of it. What was she doing? We didn't even know what that noice was, we probably should like... run away or something...

"Oh my god...", Brittany breathed when I saw her looking behind the tree. What did she find? Was ist that bad? _Fuck it..., _I thought and walked to Brittany who was now kneeling next to the tree.

"What is i-", I began but when I saw what Brittany was holding in her arms my voice cracked. It was a small ball of black fur, cuddling into Brittany's chest. Was that... was that a _dog_?

"He was chained on that tree...", Brittany said and petted the puppy's head. "What are we gonna do?", I asked unsure. It was pretty clear that we couldn't leave the puppy here, but what else to do? I had no idea...

"We need to feed him. He's so thin...", Brittany said and I could see her eyes watering. I felt my heart sting... Seeing Brittany like that... I was sure no one else ever got to saw this side of her. I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It's gonna be okay. We probably should get going then...", I whispered and helped Brittany to stand up.

She was holding the little dog in her strong arms, carefully, trying to hold it not too tight. When she stood straight I got the first real look on the black fur ball. It looked like a labrador or something like that, but it was really small, and in the end it didn't matter what dog it was, what mattered was that he needed our help.

"Where are we going?", I asked when Brittany began walking back towards Lima.

"To yours?", she asked and I just nodded. I guess it was okay. My dad wasn't home and we definitely had enough space for a small dog. I just wasn't sure what to feed him...

"Uhm... What are we going to feed him?", I asked out loud and Brittany seemed to think about it for a second. "I'll go home pretty fast and get some food for him..." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have a dog?"

"No.", she stated and for a moment I thought she wouldn't explain herself, but then she told me. "Tubs likes to eat human food... and dog food. I always have something at home." I didn't even bother to ask what the hell a 'tubs' is, I just nodded.

We were almost at mine when we heard two familiar voices down the road that made us stop our movements. Brittany and I looked at each other and our eyes grew. "Come on.", she whispered and walked fast towards a car barely a few feet in front of us. We knelt down behind it, the little puppy whimpering in the blonde's arms. Slowly I streched, so I could see through the windows of the car to look at the other side of the street.

Quinn and Puck slowly walked next to each other, talking and laughing at what the other said. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. Alone they were just the cheerleader bitch and the mohawk guy... but together... eww, gross.

When they were gone the blonde next to me stood back up and I did the same. We looked at each other and smiled. It felt really good to be with Brittany... I mean, friends! Being friends with her felt really good. God damn...

"Just go to yours, I'll be there in a few, okay?". Brittany asked and I nodded. She made a step towards me and I swallowed. The blonde extended her arms as a sign for me to grab the dog. So I did.

Oh god, he's sooo cute...The puppy looked at me with his big brown eyes and licked across the back of my hand. "He likes you.", Brittany said and chuckled. "He's got good taste.", I said, joking, but Brittany rose an eyebrow and nodded. "Yap. You're right." Instantly I felt myself blushing. The things that girl does to me...

Twenty minutes later Brittany was back and we were sitting on the couch, the little guy swallowing his food without even chewing. Brittany said it was a boy and was long thinking about names for him. She started with things like 'Gucci' and 'Balto', and I just laughed at her. She was adorable. Who ever thought that Brittany Pierce was just a normal person? Well, as normal as it was possible for her.

"Or you could simply call him _Dog_.", she said with a hopeful expression and I laughed again.

"Dog? Really, Britt?", I asked. Darn, I just called her Britt again. Ugh...

"Yeah. That's cool. And his nickname could be... Doggie?"

"You are a pervert, you know that, right?"

"That I am."

For a second we just looked at each other seriously before both of us broke into a fit of laughter.

"What about _Dude_?"

"What about Dude?", now she was confusing me...

"You know... like the turtoise in _Finding Nemo_.", she said excited. Wait, Brittany was watching Disney movies? Just like I said, adorable.

"Never seen it.", I shrugged and looked at her, the blonde's expression changing from excitement to shock.

"You _what_?!", she practically yelled and the dog looked up from his food with curiosity written over his furry face. "We totally need to watch it someday. See, I took your detention-virginity and now I'm going to get your _Finding Nemo_-virginity, too. Strike!", she said laughing, her fist bumping in the air and I shook my head amused. Was it normal to feel all tingly when Brittany talked about taking some kind of my virginity? Was it normal to feel my dick twitch at the tought of Brittany taking my _virginity_? I didn't think it was appropriate to think about a _friend _like that, but I just shook it off.

"Someday...", I said with a low voice. Brittany stared at me, a little too long, and when she looked away she just smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

The blonde looked up again and nodded slowly. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I just needed her to say it.

"What happened between you and Quinn?"

Brittany looked at me with a meaningless expression, but then she sighed and stood up from the couch, walking towards the window and looking out. Was it really that bad? I mean, I already knew that something... _intimate_ happened between them, but I really wanted to hear that stuff from her.

"Long story short?", the blonde asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded, but when I realized that she couldn't see it I whispered a small "yes" and Brittany sighed again.

"Quinn and I used to be close... we were like... best friends. I know her for almost thirteen years now, we went to Elementary School together. Middle School. Now High School." Brittany turned back around, her hands behind her back leaning at the wall next to the window.

"To the beginning of Sophomore Year Puck transfered to McKinley, back then we were like the three musketeers.", Brittany shook his head with a small smile at that thought and all I could do was smile, too.

"I always knew Quinn had the biggest crush on him... I just... I didn't want to lose her, you know? One day in the middle of Sophomore Year she came at my house, crying. She told me that she talked to Puck, she was totally hysterical... all I remember is that she told him she wanted to be with him and he told her no."

I couldn't imagine a crying Quinn. I couldn't even imagine Quinn being friends with Brittany. They were so... different. Quinn was that bitch and Brittany that amazing girl...

"She told me she wanted to get him out of her head, she wanted to forget him. The same day we lost our virginity to each other."

I gasped as quiet as possible. I already knew they had sex with each other, but hearing Brittany saying it out loud made my heart ache and I didn't know why...

"Junior Year started and Quinn and me still had sex, regularly... everything was so... it was carefree. We had fun, she wasn't talking about him anymore, we enjoyed our time together, and after a while I realized that it wasn't just fun for me anymore." Brittany paused looking through the room, her eyes finally locking with mine.

"One day there was a party at Puck's. Quinn was already head cheeleader, I was her little puppy-", she looked at the small fur ball on the ground, smiling. "- ready to kick everyone's ass who tried to go even near her. So... that night she was really wasted and... well, after a few shots I told her how I felt and she just laughed and went to have sex with Puck."

I could see the pain in her eyes. Her always so bright blue eyes were now cold and empty, hurt, broken.

"I ignored her for the next few days and when she came to my house a few days later she told me that she could never have real feelings for another girl. _It was just fun_.", she mocked.

"Well, let's just say, after that I started having sex with Puck, and after some weeks we started dating."

Now I understood. Quinn was just heartbroken ( well, if she _had _a heart). Seeing the girl, her best friend, dating the guy she was into...I just... I understood.

"I'm sorry...", I whispered. It was the first thing that just popped into my head, even if I didn't know what I was apologizing for.

"It's not your fault.", Brittany said and shrugged, but I could see that she just tried to hold her walls up.

"She doesn't hate you, you know...", I said when Brittany looked at me.

"Oh yeah, right.", she said sarcastically and picked Dude up, sitting down next to me. She pettet him behind his ears and he closed his eyes, probably enjoying Brittany's touch. I mean, who wouldn't?

"I think if she would hate you she would have told everyone about you being...uh..." _Gay. Into girls. Just say it, Santana, it's not that hard_.

"No, she didn't tell anyone because of herself! She would lose everything if anyone would know about it. I mean, seriously, look at that girl. She's president of the celibacy club. She just screams virgin. She's sister christian personally. She stands above everything else. She wouldn't risk her reputation just to crush me. I'm just a little insect on her sole. I'm just the little problem she tries to get rid off by trying to get into Puck's pants again.", Brittany sobbed. It hurt to see her like this. Dude jumped off of Brittany's lap and she put her head in her hands, trying to hide her tears.

"Hey...", I cooed and moved closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into my embrace. She put her head on my chest, her hands pressed between her and my body when I let her cry.

"You're gonna be okay. It's okay... it's gonna be okay."

/

I ran into the kitchen when I heard my phone ringing. When I arrived I found it on the counter where I left it after Brittany went home almost an hour ago.

I let her cry on my shoulder as long as she needed me to. I realized that Quinn was a big and important part of Brittany's past life, and that she probably was the main reason why Brittany acted the way she did. When she told me about what happened between her and the hazel eyed blonde she was so open, so vulnerable, she let her walls down and me in. In that moment I felt that she trustet me. She trustet me enough to let me see her real self, and after all that happened between her and Quinn I was surprised how fast she got over her barriers.

Dude stood next to the kitchen counter, barking at the strange sound my phone just made. He looked so cute with his big brown eyes and the wiggling tail. I chuckled at him and grabbed my phone to look who was calling.

"Sshhh!", I said to the small fur ball to my feet and exhaled slowly.

"Sam.", I said as excited as possible. _God, you idiot, what are you doing?_

"Hey...", the blonde replied chuckling.

"Uhm... what's up?"

"I... I guess I just wanted to hear your voice... and I need my truck..."

I laughed at him. He was really sweet. He just said the most simple things and I blushed... He was so different than Brittany... He was that super good looking glee-kid with that unbelievable voice. He was sweet and caring. He let me even borrow his truck after all that happened at the bar. And it was my fault. Brittany treated him like that because he was there with me. I just still didn't really understand why. Yeah, she said that she wanted to be friends, but in the next moment she was all like _it's all or nothing_ and then I should think about it and now she acted like nothing of this happened...Ugh!

Sam showed me exactly what he wanted us to be. He never actually said it, but I mean, hello? He asked me out and after everything he kissed me. It really was a good kiss. Sure, it was my first kiss, but I think I can tell if a kiss is good or bad. And Sam's lips on mine definitely felt good, he used the right amount of pressure and everything I wished for my first kiss.

Somehow I felt like I just used him. I mean, I didn't want him to be my boyfriend or some shit like that. I agreed on this date only because I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would forget about this other person that was always in my head. I agreed because I thought my feelings towards him could change. But they didn't. And I haven't told him. I went on this date with him although I didn't feel it. I went to a concert with him, after that I agreed to go to the bar with him, and after that I let him kiss me. _Fucking idiot, Lopez_.

Brittany on the other side was that super hot girl everyone was afraid of. I really didn't understand why. I mean, with me she always was so... nice? Yeah, yesterday before school was really not cool and she made me so so mad, but it was only because she didn't know how to deal with her feelings. And after the whole Quinn-thing I totally understood. I knew how she treated other people, I just wasn't sure why she treated me differently.

Even when we first met and I hit her with a door twice in one day she acted like it was no big deal. She even told me to not apologize. All I wanted to know was why I was different from the rest. I mean, I definitely was diffent than anybody else. I was a girl with a dick, and not even a small one, and I've never seen or even heard about someone else like me.

But that was'n the point. The point was that from the first moment Brittany saw something in me that made her think I would be worth her time. And whatever it was I was grateful for it. And maybe one day I would feel comfortable enough to tell the blonde girl about my condition. Because after all I really felt like she would understand.

"Santana? You still there?", a voice asked. Fuck, Sam! I totally forgot I was on the phone with him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, zoned out.", I mumbled and Sam chuckled.

"No problem... Actually I wanted to ask if I could come by to get my truck. Maybe we could do something... if you are not busy...?"

_Fuck, think, think, think_!

"Uh...I... my dad said I'm not allowed to let boys in when he's not home."

_Wait...what_?!

I pressed my eyes shut tight and slapped my hand on my forehead. What the hell was that? I'm not allowed to let boys in?

"Uh...okay.", Sam said, sounding slightly confused. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"You can get your truck though. Or I could bring it over..."

"No, it's okay, I'll come by... I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Bye..."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed. Fantastic. Sam was coming over, what meant I was going to see him and _that _wasn't planned. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him so soon after our date... and the kiss. I thought I would see him again on monday, not barely twelve hours after our last meeting.

I felt something on my foot and when I looked down I saw Dude trying to get a bite of my sock. That dog... I smiled at him and knelt down to pick him up.

"So Buddy, what do you think I should do about the whole Sam-Britt-thing?", I asked the labrador and all he did was scrunching his nose and yawning.

"I think so, too.", I told him and laughed before I walked into the living room and let myself fall onto the couch with Dude in my arms.

Oh god, what was my dad going to say when he came back? I remember when I was younger and I found a hamster in our basement. I hid him for over three weeks and when my dad finally found the small guy he freaked out and told me to get rid of him. In the end I built him a small house made of branches and leaves in our back yard. A few days later he was gone. So what was he going to do when he found out that I had a dog now? I couldn't even imagine it...

For like a half hour I just lay on the the couch with Dude in my lap. It was all so quiet except of Dude's breathing, and when I heard the door bell I practically jumped off the couch. The small dog looked at me startled when I put him on the ground. He made his way after me when I walked towards the door and I smiled at his actions. I needed to find a way to make my dad understand that I wouldn't get him away. He needed me. Me and Brittany.

When I stood right in front of the door, knowing what (or rather who) would be waiting on the other side I inhaled and exhaled for the last time before grabbing the door knob and opening the door. And there he was. Sam was holding one hand behind his back and the other was in his pocket. His hair looked a little messier than usual, he probably just stood up and went here.

I smiled at him politely and stepped to the side so he could come in. Sam instantly returned the smile without moving. I rose an eyebrow questioningly and Sam stared right back at me confused.

"I thought I couldn't come in? No boys and stuff...", he said and my eyes widened. Yeah, fuck. That's just what I told him, right?

"Uh... Yeah... but I need to get the key... so I guess two minutes won't kill anyone.", I replied and tried to play it off with a small smile and a shrug.

"Uh...okay... wait, I... I have something for you.", the blonde said and pulled his hand out from behind his back. He held a dark red rose in it, waiting for me to make a move. All I could do was smile at him even wider and taking the flower. "Thank you...", I said and he just nodded grinning. It was really hard not to like him, but I still didn't feel _it_, so there was probably no chance that this would change in the future.

Sam followed me back inside and as soon as I closed the door I heard him gasp. I turned around to look at him and when I followed his gaze I found Dude sitting in front of him with his fur standing in the air and his teeth showing with an angry expression on his tiny and hairy face. I rolled my eyes at the dog, put the rose down on the table and knelt down to pick him up.

"You have a dog?", Sam asked with a shaky voice. "Uh-huh...", I hummed in agreement and petted Dude behind his ears. It was kind of funny that he was so obsessed with Brittany but he couldn't even look at Sam without turning into a little monster. I chuckled at my own thoughts, but when I saw Sam staring at me with forrowed eyebrows I cleared my throat and put Dude back on the ground.

"I didn't know you had a dog...", Sam said, his gaze not leaving Dude._ Oh yeah, really? Tell me, what _do _you know about me_? "Is that a problem?", I asked carefully, not wanting to accidently say something wrong. "Oh... uh... no. I'm just a little afraid of dogs...", the boy said and I bit on my tongue to suppress a laugh.

"He's just a puppy.", I said but Sam shook his head. "Dog is dog." God, that guy...

"Just... wait here, I'm going to get your key...", I said already on my way but the blonde panicked. "You're leaving me with this dog?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Dude, come on.", I said a little louder and as soon as the black fur ball heard me calling his name he instantly ran towards me with a wiggling tail. All I could think was _adorable_. Just like his life saver.

Thinking of Brittany brought another smile on my face, but then I remembered our last conversation like... an hour ago, and so I shook my head, hoping my thoughts of her would just fly away or something. But who would have thought? I couldn't get rid of thinking about those damn piercing blue eyes. That girl made me go crazy. Ugh... I didn't even knew her for a whole week and she already did things to me nobody ever managed to made me feel after months or even years...

Dude follwed me when I got to my room. I opened the door and walked straight towards my desk where I knew I left the key last night. I walked past my bed, grabbed the keys and made my way back, but when I saw something I knew it wasn't there before, I stopped immediately. Confused I turned back around looking at the light blue envelope on my pillow.

_What the..._

I carefully took the envelope in my hand, the word _santana _written across the front in a doubtless perfect hand writing. My eyes widened when I realized who I got it from and I slowly opened it with shaky hands.

_Santana, _

_Well, first I want to thank you for listening. I know my problems are exactly that. _My _problems. But you wanted to hear them, and I'm thankful for that. I haven't told anyone about the whole Quinn-thing, but then I met you and now I know that there is someone out there who might actually care._

_Second, I'm really sorry for ruining your shirt with my stupid crying. Nothing like that ever happened before, so... yeah, sorry for that._

_Third and last, please meet me down the road at midnight. Before we found Dude I wanted to show you something, remember? ;) So, I'm just going to show you then, it's even more beautiful at night._

_I hope you'll come, and again, thank you and sorry._

_-B_

When I made my way back down the stairs, Dude right behind me, all I was able to think about was Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. Ugh! What was it she wanted to show me so badly? Not that it really mattered, all I knew is that I was going to spend tonight with her, where ever it was we were going to go. All that mattered was me spending time with the blond girl from just a few houses down the street... It would be so easy to just send Sam home and surprise Brittany by showing up at her door, but I respected her letter. I would see her at midnight...

"Here're your keys...", I said to Sam who was still standing next to the door like an idiot. He smiled at me when he took them and nodded. "Thank you... so I... I'll see you monday?", he asked with flushed cheeks. "Yeah, I guess...", I replied and opened the door for him. The sooner he was gone the better.

"See you...Bye...", he said smiling dorkily at me and I repeated his words. Sam slowly leaned in and kissed my cheek before he was out of my house and driving away.

I closed the door and rested my back against it. With a sigh I drove my hand through my hair, thinking about a certain blonde living down the street and another blonde _driving _down the street. When my Brittany-thoughts finally won over the Sam-thoughts I knew one thing for sure.

I needed to tell him I wasn't into him. And I would do it. Monday.

/

It felt like time stood still. 11pm felt like hours ago, but when I threw a look at the clock I realized that only four more minutes has passed. Ugh... I sighed. I was supposed to meet Brittany in less than an hour but the fucking time just didn't want to go by.

Dude was sleeping on the smaller couch while I was lying on the bigger one with my hands behind my head. Any other day, or rather night, I would already be lying in bed, dreaming about gorgeous blue eyes, golden hair and endless legs, but not tonight. I was wide awake and after I finished my fourth mug of coffee I decided to just relax on the couch and wait for midnight to come.

After some more minutes I decided to take a quick shower, maybe then time would go by, so I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. Slowly I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it in the corner, followed by my bra, jeans and boxers. As soon as I was naked I got into the shower and turned the water on. Startled I jumped back when a splash of cold water hit me and caughed me by surprise. When the water was comfortably warm I made a step closer again and sighed. One cold shower on one day was definitely enough, and because of my morning wood and dreaming about Brittany I already got one today, so there was no chance in hell I would go through that again now.

Fifteen minutes later I stood in front of the mirror in my room, dressed in casual jeans, a black NYU hoodie from my cousin Gabriella and dark blue sneakers. My hair was tied in a loose ponytail, I liked it better that way, and I wore my glasses. I smiled at that. Brittany said she likes it when I wear them, so there was not even a second thought about wearing contact lenses instead.

I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs, as quiet as possible, so Dude wouldn't wake up. I didn't know how he would react if I would leave him all by himself, so maybe disappearing while he was sleeping was the best option.

I closed the front door behind me, locking it. It was almost midnight by now. Showering probably was the best idea to make the time fly. I smiled at the thought of seeing Brittany in a few minutes. It wasn't like I wanted it, that small smile just crept its way on my face.

It was really dark outside, the only light coming from some street lamps every few metres. As far as I could see the lights in every house were out, also in Brittany's. I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment and thought about the possibility that she had forgotten about..._ this_, but soon I realized that this was bull crap. I mean she was the one who asked me to meet her, so it was stupid of me to think that she was sleeping or something. Or... what if everything today was just some kind of sick joke to her? What if she and Puck and maybe even Quinn planned all this and now wanted to play another prank on me or whatever... God, I really needed to calm down. Brittany wasn't like that.

Today was more like a really surreal dream for me. Brittany opened up to me, she told me everything about her and Quinn, she let all her walls come down. She trustet me.

And her and Puck... well, I really had to ask her about whatever was going on between them.

If it wasn't for a small whistle I probably would have walked further down the street. Startled I jumped and quickly turned around, afraid that it was some creep, or worse, a murderer or some shit. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw long legs and blond locks. God, that girl...

"Brittany...", I said, not sure of what else to say right now. She smiled and stopped right in front of me, directly under a street light, so I was able to see every small detail on her beautiful face. "I wasn't sure if you would actually come.", she said with a shy smile. How could she just turn from this sexy, irresistible human being into that cute and shy girl from down the road? I chuckled at her unusual behaviour and she just blushed. Oh god, did I just make Brittany Pierce blush? Holy freaking hell...

"Yeah... First I thought it was just some kind of joke...", I admitted while glancing at some small stones right in front of my feet.

"Why would I joke about this?", Brittany murmured more to herself than anyone else, so I guessed I didn't have to answer this. "Uh... yeah, I mean, no. It's not a joke.", she continued and I raised my gaze to meet her eyes. Her beautiful eyes... Were they always that blue...?

"Santana?"

"Hmmm... what?"

Brittany pulled me out of my thoughts and grinned at me. "I asked if you wanted to go?"

"Where to?", I asked dumbly.

"I promised you to show you something.", the blonde replied with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. Fuck, I really should start to focus on things. I always got caught up in my own little world while something important happened... And by important I meant Brittany.

Again I was pulled out of my said thoughts when something grazed my hand and my eyes immediately shot up to Brittany's again. She was rolling her blue ones and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we don't have all day. Or... uh... night.", she said and dragged me down the road beside her. When I remembered our first meeting I remember being afraid of even being near her. But right now, in this moment, I knew one thing.

Her fingers intertwined with mine... It felt really really good.

/

"How much longer...?", I asked tired. We were walking the same way we did this morning before we found Dude. I was really glad that Brittany still held my hand, because it was freaking dark and we were walking through a forest. So... no light, the moon wasn't that bright, nothing. Brittany had her phone in her hand, trying to light us the way, but we were really slow like this.

"Uh... just a few more minutes, I promise it'll be worth it.", the blonde said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay...", I sighed. Yeah, I know we weren't walking that long, but I was really impatient and whatever it was what Brittany wanted to show me I was really excited to see it.

My hand felt really warm by now, Brittany's long fingers gently squeezing mine, and when we stopped suddenly I almost ran into her because we were like... really close.

The girl in front of me chuckled and let go of my hand. I was ready to argue, but Brittany smiled at me with that brightness in her eyes and all I was able to do was pout. "Aww...San, don't do that. We're here.", she said and I blushed. _San_. She just called me _San_. God, I really liked the way my name sounded out of her mouth, but _San_... I never was a fan of nicknames, my dad always called me Tana, but he was definitely the only person who ever was allowed to call me that. But right now I was pretty sure that I was totally okay with Brittany calling me _San._

She made a step to the side, so I could see what was hiding behind her, and when I saw it, my eyes widened. It was... well, uh... it was the biggest tree house I've ever seen. I'm not sure if you could call it tree house, it was more like a tree house village. There were these many trees so close to each other and in each one was a house.

"Oh my god...", I breathed and made a step closer towards the trees. Now I was able to see the wooden letters between most of them, connecting the houses with each other. I counted them really fast, one, two...seven. There were seven tree houses forming that... whatever it was it was... _beautiful_.

I looked to my left, Brittany standing there, leaning against a tree, arms crossed in front of her chest and a cocky smile on her face. "This is...wow...I mean, it's really..." I couldn't even find words to describe how I felt right now.

"Yeah... I know.", Brittany said and walked slowly towards me. Sure it was dark, but I could see her clear. Every single detail and the way her eyes lightened up when she stood right in front of me I knew that she was able to see averything about me, too.

"Come on.", she whispered and I felt her breath on my skin, but before I even had a chance to say something, the blonde grabbed my hand again and dragged be towards one of the trees.

When we got closer I saw a thin ladder leaning against the tree and Brittany was heading right towards it. Actually I really liked the idea of Brittany and me going up there and lying under the stars, but honestly? It scared the shit out of me. She made me feel all those things I never felt before...

The second Brittany began to climb up the ladder it was to late. I stood barely a metre away, so her ass was practically right in front of me. And fuck... that ass was a _really _nice ass.

I follwed Brittany with my eyes, or rather, my eyes never left the blonde's ass. I tried to imagine what it would feel like in my hands, but I stopped immediately when I realized that Brittany was long up. She looked down at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her lips began to form. I blushed lightly and did the same like her. When I got off the letter and placed a foot on the dark wood of the tree house my eyes widened.

From here I could get a look into every other house, there were windows on every side, so the view was possible. The one we were standing in had an open roof and to our feet was a... a matress? The hell... What if it rained? I shook my head and Brittany looked at me quizzically.

"Are you okay?", she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine... just a little... overwhelmed, I guess." Brittany smiled at me and took my hand again, but didn't move any further. We stared at each other, neither of us daring to say something, but in that moment I was pretty sure, our looks said more than thousand words, and when the blonde in front of me sqeezed my hand gently I smiled at her and sqeezed her hand, too.

Slowly her grip on my hand loosened and when I thought she would let go of me, she smiled shy and linked her pinky with mine.

"My feet hurt. Do you wanna sit down?", she asked and nodded towards the matress on the ground. She really wanted us sitting on a matress? Like... together? "Uh...sure.", I replied, trying to hide my panic. We sat down next to each other, leaving as much space as possible between us without letting it look weird. Brittany pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. It looked kind of cute. But somehow everything about her looked cute.

"Do you come here often?", I asked after a while sitting in comfortable silence. Brittany turned her head towards me but avoided looking me in my eyes, then she nodded.

"Yeah... whenever I feel...I don't know...Lonely? Misunderstood? My dad built it with me..."

I wasn't expecting that. She built this?

"That's so... wow...", I breathed and Brittany's eyes finally found mine. She kept looking at me like she tried to find something in my eyes and after some more seconds she sighed and looked away again.

"But that was long ago. So it's not like it matters or something.", she said coldly and I frowned. "Why are you doing this?", I asked worried.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep pushing me away."

Brittany slowly stood up and looked out of the tree house, her back towards me.

"It's not like we know each other, I don't have to tell you anything."

To hear those words out of the blonde's mouth hurt. I thought we were... we were friends. She said so. And it needs time to get to know each other, so this is the moment to make everything right, _right_?

I stood up to and walked over to Brittany, stopping right behind her. Slowly I raised my hand and after a second of hestitating I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt Brittany tense under my touch but she relaxed almost immediately.

"I want to know you.", I whispered when I leaned in closer so I could smell her scent. My eyes fluttered close and I inhaled everything that was _Brittany_. I don't know how it happened but when I opened my eyes again I found my other hand resting on her waist and panic began to crawl up inside of me. What was I doing? I had to stop this! Ugh...

Brittany's breathing quickened and she started to turn around. My hands fell to the sides of my body and when Brittany was turned around completely my eyes widened. That definitely wasn't how friends were supposed to stand in front of each other. I felt her hot breath on my cheek and her chest barely a few centimetres away from mine. She was like two or three inches taller than me, so I had the perfect view to her slightly parted lips. It would be so easy to just leand forward, to close the gap between us.

"I don't know how...", she whispered back and I finally got pulled out of my trance. I took only a small step back so it wouldn't look like I needed the space. Well, I _do _needed the space, but only because I wasn't able to think straight with her being that close.

"Tell me something about you no one knows."

"Like a secret?", she asked and I nodded with a smile forming on my lips.

Brittany stayed silent, thinking, and after a moment she blushed. Obviously she found something no one knew about her and she seemed to be embarrassed about it.

"Britt?", Shoot, I really had to stop calling her this... but instead the blonde smiled and murmured: "I like when you call me that." Heat began to crawl up into my face and I looked at the ground. Okay, I definitely liked that she liked it, because well, I liked it, too.

"My favourite animal is a unicorn.", she suddenly blurted out and my eyes widened. That wasn't what I expected but it was way better. That girl is so adorable, I really had no idea why others weren't able to see her like I did.

"Unicorns aren't animals, Brittany.", I said, trying to sound as serious as possible but I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Yes, they are.", she said stubborn and I began laughing. She totally misinterpreted my laughter because she furrowed her eyebrows and pouted at me. "Stop laughing at me.", she said mad and crossed her arms above her chest, but I couldn't stop entirely. I was still chuckling lightly when I reached forward and petted her arm gently.

"I wasn't laughing at you. You're just... you're such a softie.", I said playfully and Brittany shrugged my hand away. "I'm totally badass.", she said and I rose an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, right."

One second Brittany was standing in front of me with a mad expression on her face, the next she lunged herself at me. My eyes widened in shock, but my brain wasn't working half as fast as Brittany. I felt my feet leaving the ground and my back hitting the matress, the blonde girl on top of me. I gasped when I opened my eyes, just to find Brittany looking down at me through her damn beautiful eyes, smirking.

"Still thinking I'm a softie?", she whispered and looked down at my lips. My heart began to beat faster and my eyes mirrored her actions. She was only inches away from me, but neither of us dared to move. I licked my lips and saw Brittany moisten hers, too, but the second she began to lean in a phone started ringing.

**No one's POV:**

Brittany heard her phone somewhere in her pocket but made no attend to move away from the Latina underneath her. It was almost one in the morning, who the hell was calling at that time? They both stared at each other with hunger in their eyes and slightly parted lips. Santana is the first one who made a move. She cleared her throat and looked away awkwardly. Brittany sighed and slowly sat up, grabbing her phone and answering without looking for the caller ID.

"What?", she snapped and rolled her eyes. She was so close to finally kiss the brunette and yet there had to be something to totally cockblock her. If she just knew how that word fit...

"I need you to come over...", Puck purred into the phone and Brittany scrunched her nose in disgust. "Go fuck yourself, Puckerman.", she said and was about to hang up, but his voice stopped her.

"Come on babe, lately you're never in the mood anymore. What's up?"

Brittany sighed. He's a pig, wasn't that enough of a reason for her to not sleep with him? Of course the blonde knew that this wasn't the only reason, another of them sat right in front of her playing with her fingers, ptretending that she wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, I'm PMSing pretty bad.", Brittany said. It definitely was a lie, but was she supposed to tell him? That she had the slightest crush on the school's newest nerd? Brittany's eyes widened. Oh. My. God. She just realized that she had a freaking _crush _on someone. Well, not just someone. Santana. This nerdy new girl with her over sized t-shirts and glasses.

"Uh... I really don't want to hear about this...", Puck murmured and Brittany could only imagine his face.

"It's not contagious you asshole."

"Yeah, yeah... Well, then I'm going to finish on my own. See ya, Babe.", Puck said before he hung up. The blonde really hated when he called her that. Brittany shook her head and stuffed her phone back into her pocket, finally looking back at Santana.

**Santana's POV:**

Ugh...Why did he has to call? I hated that guy... not only for being such a pain in the ass, but for being Brittany's boyfriend. She was actually such a sweet and kind girl and he treated her like crap. I didn't know why, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that she wanted to be treated like this. Whenever I saw them together or when they talked, like now, she acted like she didn't care, but if she didn't care, why was she with this moron?

"Sorry, Puck is... just his annoying self.", Brittany apologized and sat down next to me, like the seconds before he called didn't exist.

Why was she like this? Sometimes I felt like I could read her like a book, but in times like right now, she confused me like hell.

"Can I ask you something?", I said.

"That's already a question.", Brittany replied and avoided eye contact. I rolled my eyes and sighed, even if she couldn't see.

"Why are you with Puck?"

That seemed to catch her attention because she stopped shifting and looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean.", I said sternly.

"Then why do you care?", she spat and crossed her arms again over her chest. Yeah... why did I care?

"We're friends...", I murmured, hoping Brittany would open up to me if I play that card and obviously it worked. Brittany sighed and chewed on her lower lip before opening her mouth to speak.

"It's complicated." _Yeah, it always is_. A voice in my head said.

"Tell me about it.", I pleaded and the blonde nodded slowly.

"We were friends when we started dating. Like... best friends beside Quinn. I already lost her at that time and he was the only friend I had. It was so easy to be with him you know?"

I nodded as a sign I listened to her and Brittany continued.

"He tried out for the football team and after a few weeks he became captain. He climbed up the social ladder faster than you can say 'Bullcrap'. Quinn was head cheerleader and I was still on the bottom. I used Puck for my own social push up. I need him."

The blonde turned her head away and sighed. So that's why she was with him. For her own reputation. But would it be so bad if she wasn't on the top? Would it be that bad if she would be like all those 'normal' people? Would it be so bad to be like me? Well, yeah, it would be, but I meant in another way.

"You don't need him. Everyone knows you. No one will give you trouble if you'd break up with him.", I said calm. Brittany looked back at me and scoffed.

"You have no idea, do you? To be one of them is the only chance to survive High School. It's the only way...", Brittany began. "I just can't stand the thought of seeing Quinn and Puck on top and me... ugh, I can't break up with him. I _won't _break up with him."

Ouch. Even after all her flirting and her fight with Sam and the protecting me from the mohawk guy and bitch-face she was still denying whatever it was she felt towards me. I knew there was something between us and I knew she felt it, too. So why couldn't she be strong and break up with Puck?

"I should go... It's late...", I said and stood up.

"No, Santana, wait-" I'm already on my way down the ladder when I hear Brittany move. She must've stood up, too, because when my feet touched the ground I heard a low thump next to me and saw the blonde standing there. Did she just... jump?

"Please...", she said and tried to grab my wrist but I pull it back.

"What you said last night... all this stuff about _all or nothing_, that's exactly what it was, right? Is it all just a game for you?", I yelled at her angry. Brittany shook her head and made a step towards me, finally catching my hand with hers.

"No, god... Santana, yeah, everything is a game. Everything, but not you!" At the end she was almost whispering, sqeezing my hand in hers, fear written all over her pretty face. "Listen, I... fuck. I like you, okay? But me being with Puck is nothing I can change in a blink of an eye... I need time to figure everything out..."

It was really dark but I was able to see a tear running down her cheek. Was it possible...? Brittany Pierce was crying in front of me. And it totally broke my heart. Suddenly I realized that she must be really afraid of everything I tried to force her to do and I got mad at myself for pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for.

I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her neck. After what seemed like hours she sniffled one time and put her hands around my lower back, squeezing lightly.

"We'll figure everything out...", I promised.

/

When I opened my eyes I felt something grazing my foot what made me jump out of my bed immediately. Startled I looked down at the small fur ball on my sheets, watching me with dark friendly eyes. Dude...

I sighed tired and walked towards the small guy to pet his head. She seemed happy about that gesture and barked one time, leaving his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Good boy...", I murmured and made my way towards the bathroom. I only wore my light blue boxers like usually, and when I turned the shower on I pull that garment down my legs. I stepped into hot water, sighing exhausted.

Last night was... well, it was really nice. Except my little outburst everything was really really good. After our minute long hug Brittany walked me back to my house, holding my hand the entire way. I felt my heart beating faster at the thought of the blonde and smiled.

Brittany wouldn't be in town today, so we said our goodbye's with another hug and Brittany promised to drive me to school on monday. I accepted happy and when she asked for my number I probably beamed out of joy. She gave me her number, too, and made her way home.

Fifteen minutes later I stood in the kitchen, not sure what to do. Maybe I should call Sam. I really needed to talk to him. On the other side I thought it was better to just talk to him tomorrow.

When my phone rang I looked a little startled. Who could that be? My dad, Sam and Brittany were the only one who had my number and it was sunday. I was sure that they would be still asleep at that time. It was not even 9am... I opened a message from an unknown number and sighed.

**8.41am from Unknown: Santana, it's me, Rachel Berry, Sam gave me your number, I hope it's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to you, he also told me where you live, don't be mad at him. See you in a few.**

_Please tell me that's a joke_. Ugh... I was so going to kill Sam. I didn't even had enough time to be mad at him before I heard a small knock on my door. Well, I could just pretend I'm not there, but I'm sure Rachel Berry would find a way inside to convince herself that I'm not there. I slapped myself on my forehead and walk towards the door, opening it slowly.

Rachel smiled at me awkwardly, her hands clasped together in front of her body. "Hello.", she said and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Uh... hi.", I replied just as uncomfortable. "Can we talk?", the smaller brunette asked and after a few seconds I nodded. "Sure." I made a step back so she can walk in and close the door behind her. When she didn't move any farther I pointed towards the living room. "We can sit on the couch.", I said and Rachel followed me.

We sat down next to each other in silence and when I'm about to ask her if she wants something to drink something comes running into the room and jumps onto the couch in between us.

"Aww... it's so cute. Does it have a name?", Rachel asked and I smiled. I totally thought of her like a not big animal fan but she surprised me in the best way possible.

"It's Dude.", I chuckled when he jumped into Rachel's lap and tries to lick her face.

"So... what did you want to talk about?", I asked her.

"Um... actually I just wanted to apologize... for my behaviour on friday..." What was she talking about? I looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow.

"You know... on the concert... I get drunk pretty quickly and it was totally not okay to ruin your date with Sam." Ooohh, that...

"No... no, it's okay. You didn't ruin anything.", I tried to convince her and she sighed out of relief.

"Good... that's good. I was afraid you might be mad at me..."

I shook my head and smiled at her, Rachel returning it instantly.

"Well... I have to go now... Just wanted to tell you that."

I nodded again and stood up, accompanying the brunette to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.", Rachel said and walked out of my house.

"Bye..."

After all Rachel Berry seemed to be just a normal human being. A little annoying maybe, and she definitely talks way too much, but she's totally okay.

I closed the door, ready to go back to the couch when my phone rang. Again. I groaned but pulled it out of my pocket. Slowly a warm smile formed on my face and I wanted to hug the world.

**9.58am from Britt: Thanks for last night. It meant so much to me. I know it probably sounds weird, but I'm gonna miss you today. ;)**

I smiled like crazy because, yeah, Brittany Pierce, I'm gonna miss you, too.

**A/N2:**** Next chapter will be pretty messy, lots of stuff will happen ;) Hope you enjoyed, leave a review (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. Everyone seems to have writer block right now... Me, too... :(**

**Thank you for all the great reviews last chapter, they always make my day :)**

**Soooo, I promised a little mess, here it is, hope you'll enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Santana's POV:**

Sunday went faster than I thought at first, and in the blink of an eye it was already monday morning.

"G'morning dear.", Brittany said as I walked towards her. She smiled at me brightly, showing her perfect white teeth. I felt like I was about to melt and when the blonde chuckled I blushed instantly.

"Hey...", I replied and looked at the ground embarrassed. Brittany broke into a fit of adorable giggles and I looked up at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, handing me her black helmet. "Thanks...", I muttured and pulled it over my head before climbing on the bike behind the blonde. It felt so natural to practically hug Brittany from behind. I clasped my hands together in front of her stomach and when she chuckled again her muscles clenched under my fingers. My eyes widened when I felt something in my pants twitching and I tried to shift a few inches back, so my front wasn't one with Brittany's back.

Today I wore more tight jeans with really tight compressors underneath. Since my dad wasn't home and I still didn't know how to work our new washing machine there wasn't much clothes left to wear, so today... well, yeah. Tight jeans.

"You okay?", Brittany asked and I nodded, but when I realized she couldn't see me I murmured a low "yeah" and shifted back forward against the blonde. She started the engine and just a second later we were flying along the road. By now it felt really good to ride a motorcycle, even if it was just for being that close to Brittany, I liked it.

When I woke up this morning I sent a brief text to Sam, telling him he didn't need to pick me up. I thought about adding something like I needed to talk to him, but then I decided against it, because... well. I didn't want him to get suspicious. I would just talk to him at lunch or between classes...

/

"Wasn't that bad, huh?", Brittany asked once I was off the bike and removed the helmet. I nodded and smiled shy at her. "Yeah..."

We were parking on the same place like friday, so we had two or three more minutes before we were at school and our ways would seperate. Brittany and I began to walk slowly towards the school, neither of us trying to hurry.

We were pretty close, I had no idea why, but in the end I couldn't complain. Being near her felt really good, so why change that? No one of us said something, but the silence we were keeping was comfortable. It felt like we didn't need to talk. It wasn't awkward or anything. It felt natural. One second I was thinking about something to say, but when I felt something warm grazing my hand my eyes shot down and I blushed. We were actually that close that our shoulders were almost touching, and well... our hands just did.

I looked back up at the blonde next to me, just to see her staring down at our hands, too. I smiled at her startled expression but stopped immediately when she raised her gaze to mine. My cheeks were burning and for a blink of an eye I was sure I saw her blushing, too, but then she looked away and the distance was back.

I sighed quietly and kept walking, my eyes focused back on the pavement.

"What... uhm...", Brittany began and I stopped, turning to the side to face bright blue eyes, with a hint of sadness in them. I raised an eyebrow for her to continue, but she just started to play with her fingers in front of her body and chewed on her lower lip.

"Are you ok?", I asked worried. She behaved really strange, I've never seen her that nervous, but actually it was kind of cute. She nodded quickly and looked back up, locking her eyes with mine.

"Yeah... I just... What are you going to do about Sam?"

I coughed lightly and blushed again. We still haven't talked about... uh... _us_. We kept talking about her relationship with Puck, and about that everything will be fine, that we would find a way to make everything work, but we haven't lost a word about Sam, or well, yeah, us. I had no idea what she felt towards me, I mean, I haven't asked her so it's probably my fault, but I wouldn't even know what to say.

All I knew is that I didn't want a relationship with Sam. I mean, I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship with Brittany, but I knew that I had feelings for her. I had no idea what feelings they were, but they were weird and I've never felt them before. I liked the way I felt towards the blond girl, it made me see everything so much brighter. But all of this didn't mean that she felt the same.

"Uh... I'm going to talk to him... today.", I finally said. Brittany moistened her lips before speaking again.

"And... what are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure." Instantly I saw hurt running over Brittany's pretty face and shook my head. "No, I mean, I haven't figured out yet what I'm exactly going to say, but... I'm going to tell him that I like him as only a friend."

A small smile crept its way on Brittany's face, but the blonde cleared her throat quickly and nodded. "Uh... okay." I rolled my eyes at her. She always had to act like she didn't care but deep inside I knew she did.

"Still don't like him...", she muttured when we started walking again, probably not for me to hear, but I did and furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"What, why?", I asked with my head turned towards her. We were just a few metres away from school, we were able to see the parking lot from here, so it probably was time to part. We stopped again, or rather, Brittany stopped and I did the same when I realized she wasn't walking anymore.

I heard her sighing while she was making a step towards me. I swear she looked at my lips for a second before her blue eyes met my brown.

"Because for a second you considered being with him."

My eyes widened and Brittany smiled cockily at my reaction. She rolled her eyes and walked past me.

"See you later, alligator."

/

My eyes were closed when I heard someone sit down next to me. I had spanish, and since Brittany wasn't here it could've only been Sam. I pressed my eyes shut tight, hoping it was someone else. I couldn't deal with him now. But when I opened them I was faced with said blond guy.

"Hey...", he whispered with a shy smile. I returned it and tried to focus back on class, maybe he would just let it go and we could talk later, in more privacy, but well, it was Sam.

"Do you come to glee today?", he asked and I turned my attention back to him. "Uh...I don't think so..." Sam looked at me disappointed. "Oh..."

For a minute neither of us spoke, and I really thought it was over for now, but no... Sam's voice broke the silence between us again. "So... I was wondering...-" Oh no, not a proposal for a date or something like this again... "Sam. We'll talk later, okay?", I said, maybe a little too harsh. Sam looked at me startled and a little shocked, but nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

For the rest of the class I felt Sam's eyes on me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. The guy acted like a worried boyfriend. It was annoying as fuck. I was lucky the bell rang when I was about to say something probably not so nice to him, and grabbed my stuff.

"Wait. Do you... do you have a minute?", Sam asked before I had the chance to escape. "I guess.", I nodded and followed him along the hallway towards... the auditorium? Why were we here...again?

"Sam, I need to go to class. Can we make this quick?"

The blonde guy sighed and opened the door for me. "Yeah. Just one minute." I bit on my tongue and made my way into the auditorium behind him. He didn't walk to the stage like the last time, thank god, he just sat down on one of the seats. I sat down in the row in front of him and turned around to face him.

"Sam-"

"No. Let me talk first, please..."

I nodded and waited for him to start talking. He looked at the ground and licked his lips once, before sitting upright and folding his hands in his lap.

"Look, Santana... I like you. I really do.", he began and I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he put his finger in the air and I stayed silent. "I respect you as woman and as a person. You are a great friend, and I really hoped that we... that we could be more than that..."

"Sam, I-"

"No, I'm not done yet."

He looked me in the eyes and suddenly he started to chuckle. I looked at him confused and he stopped.

"You know, even after I kissed you and knew you don't feel the same I had my hopes up. I should have known from the beginning..."

The blonde shook his head and sighed with a smile. I was so glad he didn't seem to be mad. Sam was a great guy, I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I understand and respect that you don't want to be with me, I just... I just want to know... why?"

I didn't have to think much about it. One word was enough to describe _why_. Brittany. But of course I couldn't tell him that. Not only because I was afraid to actually admit my feelings for her out loud, but because of her, too. After all that happened with Quinn I really didn't want to cause Brittany any more pain. And if Sam or someone else knew about her, then exactly that would happen. I looked him in the eyes when I finally spoke.

"You would be the perfect boyfriend Sam. I know that for sure. But I... I just don't feel _it_. I want to be your friend, but... _only _your friend."

There. I said it.

"But... feelings can change... why don't you want to at least try it?", Sam asked.

"Because... because there's...", I couldn't say it. The words just didn't want to leave my mouth. I definitely wouldn't say Brittany's name, but I didn't know it would be that hard to talk to Sam about my feelings. With Brittany everything was just so comfortable, so easy...

"Because there's someone else.", Sam finished for me and I looked at him with wide eyes. "How...?" I still wasn't able to speak in proper sentences.

"When I look into your eyes I can see that you don't look at _me_, you try to find something that makes me more... to someone else."

Wow... was I really doing that? I didn't know Sam could be that profound...

"Uh... yeah, I guess I'm... uh... yeah.", was all I managed to say before I looked up at Sam. He smiled at me, still a little disappointed, but mostly reliefed to finally talked about everything. I smiled back at him and stood up.

"Uh... I should go.", I said.

"Yeah. You probably should."

I was about to turn around when a hand grabbed mine and I stopped in tracks. Sam already stood, too and still smiled dorkily. He pulled me towards himself and my eyes widened, but when he embraced me in a hug I exhaled in relief.

"I hope one day you can talk to me.", he said before letting go and walking away with one last smile.

I stood there like an idiot, well, not like an idiot, but I probably looked a little lost, so I decided to head to biology, grabbed my bag and made my way towards the exit.

Sooo, I talked to Sam. Finally. And now there was only one other thing to do.

Get the girl.

/

**11.41am from Britt: Meet me under the bleachers in 5 ;)**

I looked at my phone with wide eyes. Why did she want to meet under the bleachers? Sure, I would never complain, but it still felt a little strange to be in an open friendship with Brittany.

Slowly I began smiling because... well, I would see Brittany in a few minutes and everytime I saw her or thought about her I just had to smile. I grabbed my bag, which was lying to my feet, and walked towards the exit. I walked past that wheelchair kid from Glee club and that black girl (I didn't remember their names...), and suddenly someone stood right in front of me with a big smile on their face.

"Hello Santana.", Rachel Berry said and I sighed mentaly.

"Hi dwar- Rachel!", I replied and smiled back at her. The brunette had her hands clasped together in front of her body and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. I looked at her confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... can I help you?", I asked unsure and Rachel just shook her head, still grinning like crazy. Fortunately, after a few more seconds she decided to speak (finally!).

"I talked to Sam.", she simply stated.

"Oh." I looked at the ground. I still felt kind of bad for letting Trouty down, but it was only fair that way. When I looked up again Rachel's face was still beaming. Did she think that was funny? I felt anger rising in me, but she opened her mouth to talk again.

"You did this for Brittany, didn't you?", she asked in a low voice, looking to her left and right to check that nobody's listening. My eyes widened and I coughed awkwardly, probably blushing, all at the same time.

"Why do you- uh... What makes you think that?", I said, avoiding eye contact with the shorter brunette. She looked at me with a knowing smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Please, Santana, a blind man could see it." What was she talking about? Could see what? I mean, we didn't do anything. We _weren't _anything.

"You imagine things, Rachel.", I finally said, but it didn't seem to convince the girl in front of me.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. You can talk to me. You know I have two gay dads."

"I'm not gay!", I fired back and regretted it instantly. I mean, I wasn't gay, right? Just because I had... _a thing _for Brittany, it doesn't make me gay, right? Ugh...I really wanted to slap myself in that very moment. I really wanted to believe that just because I wasn't into Sam didn't mean I wasn't into boys in general. I knew I was lying to myself. And pretending didn't make the truth less... well, _true_.

"I just want you to know that when you're ready I'm here to talk.", Rachel said and took a step back, like she was ready to turn around and walk away. I grabbed for her wrist, just in time. She looked back at me and smiled shy.

"Thank you.", I whispered and let go.

"You're welcome.", she replied and with a last smirk she walked away. Maybe she wasn't that bad...

I remembered the message I got like... two minutes ago and my heart skipped a beat. Brittany. With a smile plastered on my face I walked further down the hall, looking for the fastest way to the bleachers. I saw a sign on my left, but before I had the chance to go for it, I ran straight into someone. Fucking shit, why does this always happen to me?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-", I began, but stopped myself when I saw who I ran into. Holy Shhh...

"You. Little. Bitch."

Quinn looked at me, a blue slushie running down her face. Oh my god, it seemed like she just wanted to drink it or something and I practically pushed her into it. She threw the now empty cup to the ground and made a step towards me, but two other cheerleaders held her back. With my eyes wide I made a step back, but was instantly met with another body behind me. I quickly turned around, just to look straight into Puck's eyes.

_Run, run, run!_, a voice in my head said, and that's what I did. I heard Quinn shouting something like "I'm gonna kill you!", but I was already around the corner. I think I never ran this fast in my life.

When I was finally outside and sure I was safe again I stopped and started breathing again. I didn't even know I was holding my breath, but my head already started spinning. The bleachers were right in front of me, so when I made my way under them I immediately saw Brittany lying on the couch.

I took a moment to breath in her beauty. She had her eyes closed, one of her hands behind her head, the other playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She wore her hair open today. I smiled at that, because I really liked it that way. Her long blond locks were hanging loosely around her face and over her shoulders, some of them moving lightly from the breeze. Her lips were slightly parted, but in the next moment they were forming to a smirk. My brows scrunched in confusion. Was she dreaming? I moved my gaze back up to her eyes and mine widened in shock when I saw that I was met with a pair of blue orbs. I blushed when I realized that I was just caught staring.

"Hi.", I breathed to break the awkward silence.

"Hi.", Brittany echoed and sat up, that cocky smirk still on her lips. She looked me up and down, her eyes stayed at my cleavage a second longer than on the rest and I saw her biting her lower lip, before her eyes met mine again.

"What happened?", she asked. "Huh?", I replied confused.

"You look really out of breath. Did you run?" Oh, that...

"Uh... yeah."

Brittany chuckled and shook her head playfully and stood up.

"Why?", she just said while walking towards me.

"I uh... kinda slushied Quinn."

Brittany looked at me with wide eyes and I was prepared for something like how crazy I am for doing such a dumb thing, but suddenly she started laughing loud and held her stomach. God, she was so cute...

"Oh my god... I can't... That's just too good. How did this happen?", she asked after some minutes of laughing, stopping, looking at me, and laughing again. I shrugged.

"She had a cup in her hand and I ran into her accidently..." Brittany laughed again but stopped pretty fast.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Lopez."

I blushed. Hard. When she was like this I always got so nervous, but I liked it. I liked the feelings she gave me and I liked her. More than anybody else I ever liked. The blonde chuckled and nodded towards the couch.

"You wanna sit?", she asked, already sitting down, one hand in her lap, the other over the back of the couch, so she would pactically hold me when I would sit down. The mere thought brought me shivers down my spine and I swallowed audible.

Without answering I walked towards her, my heart beating way faster than usually, but somehow it always does that when Brittany was around. I saw her shifting when I got closer, like she didn't expected me to actually do what she asked me, but with a small smile I sat down next to her. The couch wasn't really big, our thighs were touching lightly and when I dared to look to my left, where she sat, I saw her cheeks turning pink.

For a moment neither of us said anything and after a while I felt comfortable enough to let myself sink further into the cushions. The second I felt the arm she had layed over the back of the couch on my shoulders my eyes widened. Did I go too far by (kinda!) touching her? But she wanted it that way, right?

"Can I ask you something?", I suddenly blurted out.

Brittany eyed me from the side and nodded confused. "Uh, sure."

"What did you mean by what you said friday night?" Oh god, was I really asking her this? I really needed to learn to talk when I had to talk and to shut my mouth when I really really had to _shut my mouth_.

Brittany looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You do remember that I was totally wasted, right?" I nodded. "Well, then you can believe me when I say that I remember not even half of the night." I knew she was lying. I could see it in her eyes that she exactly knew what I was talking about.

"You said... you said, you and me... it means all or nothing. What did you mean by it?" Ugh, I really said it. In that moment I really didn't know if it was a good or a bad idea to start with this, but I just needed to know.

Brittany moistened her lips and looked at me with her sapphire eyes almost lovingly before she spoke.

"It means that I like you, but you already know it, don't you?", she said with a small chuckle. It seemed like she wanted to avoid that question, but I wouldn't let her go that easily. I looked at her expressionless, waiting for more.

"God, Santana, what do you want to hear? Why do you even care?!", she spat and jumped off the couch. She made one or two steps away, I already thought she was leaving, but when she turned around and I saw the hurt in her eyes I stood up and walked towards her.

"Because you're my friend.", I said. "Because you mean something to me. I know we met only a week ago, but I... I _like _you."

Brittany looked at me shocked, like I just told her I have a dick (_oh wait, I _do_ have a dick_.) but then her face softened.

"You can't like me... I'm not a good person...", she almost whispered, her voice small like a mouse. I bit on my tongue to save myself from saying too much, but when I made one more step in her direction I grabbed her hand with mine, hoping that maybe this would express more of my feelings than words. Brittany looked down at our clasped hands and sighed lightly. When she didn't do or say anything I only saw one other way of showing her how much she meant to me.

Slowly I intertwined her fingers with mine, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Brittany looked up at me (or rather down at me, but she had to raise her gaze, you know...) with a hundred emotions running over her face.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that you're a good person? Because that's what you are, Brittany. You're wonderful.", I whispered, my eyes running between her eyes and her lucious, perfect pink lips. Would it be too much if I would kiss her?

_Really bad idea, Lopez._

When I looked up at her eyes again I saw her gaze on my own mouth and my heart started to race again.

_Don't you dare._

I have no idea how it happened, but when I felt myself leaning towards her it was already too late to stop myself.

_You will go to hell, you know that? She probably doesn't even want to kiss you, idiot._

For the blink of an eye Brittany seemed startled, but then something happened I didn't expect. She smiled shy and began to lean in, too. I felt her hot breath on my lips, her fingers squeezing mine back, smelled her fruity, female scent that was just so, so Brittany. I heard her sigh in relief that we both wanted the same thing, and then it happened.

At first it was just like a whisper, a touch soft like a feather. I gasped when Brittany's lips brushed over mine gently. For a second neither of us moved, lips against lips, like an unspoken promise. I didn't think that Brittany's lips would be that soft. I mean, leather jacket, motorbike, her reputation. None of these things makes you think that Brittany was in fact just a girl. A girl like every other girl, just way more special. The most special girl.

After a few seconds Brittany leaned back lightly, only a few inches. Her usually light blue eyes were now a shade darker, trying to express something I couldn't quiet describe. I still felt my lips tingle, like hers never left mine. My breathing were uneven by now, and the way Brittany's chest rose and sunk hers, too. She looked at me like she expected me to speak, but that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

My free hand left its place on the side of my body and grabbed Brittany around her neck. Instinctively I pulled her back into me, my lips closing around her lower lip. This time Brittany gasped, but almost immediately she smiled into the kiss and I did, too. Slowly we started to massage each others lips with our own and Brittany's hands found their way on my hips, squeezing carefully.

My body was on fire. I was actually kissing Brittany. And Brittany was kissing me back. _Brittany_.

"Is this okay?", she whispered when we broke apart due to the lack of air. I opened my eyes (When did I close them?!) and found Brittany's staring straight back at me. I breathed in and in a small sigh out and smiled at Brittany. I nodded. "Yeah..."

And with that her lips were on mine again. This time I felt her body pushing closer into me, her hands on my hips tightened their grip and I started to stumble backwards. The hand that held Brittany's wrist before, made now its way up her body to cling around her neck, too and soon my hands were driving through the blonde's hair and massaging her scalp.

In one second I hear Brittany letting out a small whimper, and in the next I felt something warm and wet tracing my upper lip. My movements stilled. My heart started racing even faster than it already did. Brittany was about to break the kiss, she probably thought it was too much for now, but then I poked my tongue out of my mouth and licked across her bottom lip. A second nothing happened, but then Brittany started to smile into the kiss and kissed me back again.

This time when I felt her trying to deepen the kiss I let her. I was still a little bit afraid I might do something wrong, but at the same time I wanted her closer to me, I wanted to feel as much of her as possible in that moment. I opened my mouth when Brittany's tongue tried to enter it and was immediately welcomed with a strange but really good feeling. And then something unexpected happened. The second Brittany's tongue touched mine a jolt of electricity was flowing through my body and I felt like I was falling. You know, the good kind of falling.

That kiss was nothing like my kiss with Sam. Not only because with him there was no tongue (thank god.) but because Brittany made my knees go weak and my heart race, she brought me goosebumbs and shivers all over my body, and when she pressed our bodies even closer together something else seemed to wake up, too.

When I felt the slightest pressure in my pants a small whimper escaped my lips. Brittany obviously took it as a good sign (and it was, kinda, I mean... she just felt _so _good.) because she slipped her tongue past my lips again and began to explore my mouth. After a few seconds our tongues were dancing around each other in wet heat, Brittany turned her head the slightest bit so the angle of our heads would fit our lips better together. A small moan came out of Brittany's mouth and I smiled at that.

I gasped when I felt something in the back of my knees but before I had the chance to think clearly I fell backwards in a sitting position. Oh... the couch.

I opened my eyes, just to find Brittany standing right in front of me, smirking her evil smirk. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. The look she threw at me was a total turn on, and right now it was a really _really _bad time to be turned on. Slowly she leaned down, her hands on the back of the couch on either side of my head. With a last smile she closed the gap again, but when I tried to deepen the kiss she broke away with a sigh.

"We should slow down...", she whispered and rested her forehead against mine. I blushed. Ugh, now I probably seemed too eager, but her kisses were so so good, I think I could get drunk of them.

"Come on.", the blonde said and stood back up, extending a hand. I smiled at her and grabbed it gratefully. She helped me stand up and dragged me back where I came from. Before we stepped out from under the bleachers I stopped, what caused Brittany to do the same. She looked back at me confused, but all I could do was smile at her and pull her back in the shadows of a dark corner. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck, mine found their way around her waist, holding her tight. She nuzzled her nose against my cheek before she started to trail small kisses across it, to the side of my mouth, and in the end she pecked my lips once.

"We should really go. I think I heard the bell...", Brittany said in a low voice, her eyes burning into mine.

"Yeah, I guess...", I replied and loosened my grip on her waist.

We walked to the school next to each other, I knew we couldn't hold hands or something like this, she was still with Pu- _oh no, don't even think his name._- but part of me still felt disappointed. When we arrived in the hallway where Brittany had art and I had modern history everyone else was already in the class rooms.

"I'll see you after this?", Brittany whispered and I nodded, smiling. We heard noices from inside of one of the rooms, so we probably should hurry. The blonde took one of my hands in hers and slowly brought it up to her mouth. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her pillow soft lips on my skin and I blushed. She smiled at me cockily and let go of my hand, already on her way towards one of the class rooms on the left. I turned around to walk to my class, just right behind me on the right, when I heard her shout-whispering my name.

"Santana?"

I looked back at her and waited, but she only smiled at me brightly, so all I did was returning it, and with a big smile on my face I entered the class room.

/

I felt those hazel eyes on me the entire time, but I was too afraid to actually turn around and face her. I knew that our little accident in the hallway was the worst thing that could happen to me. I hadn't even found my place in this school yet, oh no, I did. I belonged to the glee kids, in some way. And when one of these kids behave towards someone like Quinn like I did it's really bad.

I saw Rachel and Kurt two rows in front of me on my left. Rachel looked at me a few times with the same expression I had on my face. I was sure she was just as afraid as I was, Quinn probably saw us talking before I ran into her. I really hoped for Rachel that Quinn wouldn't harm her.

"What are you looking at Ru Paul?!", a voice behind me hissed. Rachel's eyes widened and she turned around as quick as possible. I balled my hands into fists, because every time the blonde behind me opened her mouth my fear turned into anger, and now I really wanted to slap that girl. I hated how she treated other people, and Rachel was in fact just a nice girl, okay, maybe not nice, but... tolerable.

"You know you can't hide, right? We'll find you, and then we'll end you.", the same voice whispered, only for me to hear. I exhaled heavy and turned around. Quinn looked at me with angry greenish eyes, one of her hands playing with her ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder. She wore a fresh cheerios uniform, only her slightly wet hair reminded me of what happened in the hallway. I didn't know what I would do when I would open my mouth. Would I yell at her? Barely whisper? Or would I maybe just stay silent, with no words leaving my mouth? In the end I decided to at least give it a try, and when I spoke, I was surprised at how steady my voice was.

"It was an accicent. I didn't ran into you on purpose."

Quinn said nothing, but I saw her gritting her teeth. She folded her hands on the table in front of her, and slowly a smirk began to form on her lips.

"That changes nothing.", she simply stated, her gaze burning into mine.

"Aren't you tired of being like this?", I asked before I had the chance to even think about it. My eyes widened in shock. Shit, I didn't want to ask this.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Quinn's smirk was gone, the anger back.

I opened my mouth again, ready to either apologize or yell at her, I had no idea, but the second I wanted to start another voice interrupted our conversation.

"Miss Fabray, Miss Lopez. Stop talking.", the teacher said. He looked like a weird version of Gandalf or Dumbledore. I swear, even his beard was that long. But... shouldn't he be dead at this age...? I rolled my eyes at Quinn and turned around with a fake smile on my face. Whatever the teachers name was (Gandledore?), he continued to talk to the class, so I turned back to the blonde.

"It means that you should stop treating other people like this.", I whispered. Was that okay? I didn't yell at her, nor did I say something mean. But judging by Quinn's smirk I woke a sleeping dragon.

"Or what? Will you tell Brittany? Will she save your ass, over and over and over again? That's not gonna work."

"This isn't about Brittany!", I hissed at her. How dare she to even mention her name after all she did? After all she put her through? Quinn's eyebrows shot up high into her forehead, the evil smile still plastered on her face.

"Aww, you're too cute. Well, tell Brittany, if you-"

"Oh no, I won't tell her anything. And you! You won't ever talk to her again!", I spat.

I didn't know how we managed to keep this quiet enough, but nobody seemed to give us their attention, so...

"Don't talk to me like that-", Quinn began, but I interrupted her again.

"Or what? You'll tell Puck?", I mocked. _Oh no, don't do this, Santana_.

Hazel eyes lightened up dangerously angry. I saw how her fingernails were pressed hard into the wooden table, her knuckles turning white. What was I doing? This just couldn't end well...

"Come to the auditorium when class is over. And come alone.", Quinn said through gritted teeth. In the next second the bell rang and she was out of the room.

What have I done?

/

"Hey.", a bright voice said behind me, and when I turned around I was immediately greeted with shiny blue eyes and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Well, it belonged to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Hi...", I breathed and smiled automatically, too.

For a second I forgot everything about Quinn. (I mean, hello? What did she want to do in the _auditorium_? Battle me with a song? I almost laughed. Almost.) All I was able to see and think about was Brittany. Mhm... Brittany...

" 'S everything okay? You look...pale." Brittany looked at me with a mix of worry and confusion, and I melted at how cute she was acting.

"I'm fine.", I managed to say, but I knew it didn't sound convincing.

"What happened?", was her next question. _See, not convincing_.

"Uh...", I began. I really didn't want her to worry, and after her past with Quinn I really didn't want to drag her into anything to do with the evil-bitch, but at the same time I knew that she deserved to know. So I told her.

"She... uh, wants to see me in the auditorium..."

Brittany looked at me with even more confusion on her pretty face than before and she scrunched her eyebrows at me.

"She? As in Quinn?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I practically told her she should stop being a bitch...", I murmured, my gaze towards the ground. I didn't want Brittany to be mad at me because I acted like an idiot, and now I was a little afraid to face her.

Startled I looked up when I felt a hand on my cheek. Brittany was standing right in front of me, her smile was warm, not the slightest bit mad, and then she was running her thumb over my bottom lip slowly.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.", she whispered. My heart jumped at her words and I swallowed. I looked behind me, nobody was in the hallway. Everyone either left to go home or went to their next class, but in fact we were alone.

"Why don't you do it?", I asked.

Brittany chuckled lightly and shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I told you once that when we are too far into it I won't be able to stop myself. So... now I think this is a moment like this, and we don't want to risk it, do we?", she asked with a low voice, her eyes on my lips. My breath quickened and I instinctively looked down at hers, too. I saw the blond slightly leaning in, just a few inches, so it was on me to close the gap.

"No... we don't", I barely whispered before I closed my lips around hers. I hummed against Brittany's mouth what caused a smile from her side. Brittany bit down on my bottom lip gently and I chuckled lightly. The blonde seemed to take this chance to slip her tongue into my mouth and I gasped in surprise. Brittany grabbed me behind my neck to pull me closer, and my hands found their way on her hips to do the same. Everything was a blur. The blonde felt so good I always forgot everything around me, and when our tongues started to massage each other I swear I could hear my heart beating against my ribcage.

"Shit."

In shock I jumped away from Brittany. I stumbled over my own feet I almost fell. Brittany looked at me with wide eyes, the only thing I saw was fear. Not even the slightest bit anger, only fear. Whoever interrupted us and saw us kissing, was obviously still standing behind me, and when I turned around I was greeted with no one else than...

"Rachel?", I asked confused.

The brunette stood a few feet away from us, it seemed like she just came around the corner. Her face was priceless. She looked shocked, confused, guilty and afraid at the same time. With her hands she tried to pull her skirt further down, so it would cover more of her legs. She acted really nervous. Shouldn't we be the nervous ones? I looked to my right where Brittany stood and her shock slowly faded away. She looked at me helpless, like she didn't know what to do in a situation like that, but after a few moments she swallowed and her face hardened.

"You.", she said, slowly balling her hands into fists. Oh-oh, badass Brittany. _Totally _hot, but really inappropriate right now. I grabbed her wrist to hold her back and she seemed to relax at my touch. I turned back to look towards Rachel, but the only thing I saw was her back, quickly disappearing behind the corner she just came from.

"I'll talk to her.", I said, caressing Brittany's wrist with my thumb, hoping it would calm her down. Thank god it worked. She sighed and looked at me, the fear in her eyes back.

"Please... please tell her...", she began, her eyes watering. I knew what she wanted me to tell her, and I would do it.

"Yeah, I know. I will."

With that I let go of her and started to run after Rachel.

/

"Rachel!", I said when I finally found her near the auditorium. She looked at me with big brown eyes like she expected me to punch her or something.

"Please don't kill me.", she pleaded and for a second I wondered if she was serious. All I did was laughing at her lightly.

"I'm not gonna do anything.", I promised her with a warm smile. Slowly she nodded. "Okay..."

"You said I can talk to you.", I said, remembering what she told me only a little over an hour ago. "You can.", Rachel replied, her fear slowly disappearing. I really hoped that she would keep her mouth shut and don't tell anyone, not even Kurt.

Rachel looked at me with waiting eyes, my only problem was... what should I tell her? I mean, Brittany wasn't my... my _girlfriend_. (God, even that word made me shiver.) In fact, she was Puck's... I bit on my lip on accident when I thought his name, and now I felt a painful throbbing. Ugh, Why did everything has to be this hard?

"I didn't mean to see you two uh... uhm..."

"I know. I'm glad it was only you...", I admitted. And it's true, Rachel was the 'best choise' when it came to whoever could have seen us doing something like we did...

"And... are you two like... together now? Isn't she with Noah?", Rachel said. I looked at her confused.

"Who is Noah?"

Rachel smiled at me friendly. "Noah Puckerman."

Oh. Him. I almost forgot about the dick-head.

"Uh... yeah, I guess she is..."

I looked at the ground. I really didn't know what to tell her. In the end it wasn't her business, but I needed to make sure that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Is she going to break up with him? I mean, if it's okay to ask... are you two serious or just... I don't know... fooling around?", the brunette asked with a low voice. How was I supposed to reply to this? I had no idea what we were doing myself, so how could I know the answer for this?

"I... uh. I don't know. I mean, I like her. I _really _like her, and she seems to feel... uh, maybe, the same... We haven't really talked about this yet...and... no one can know about us, please."

Rachel looked at me with an understanding expression on her face. "O-okay... and... since when is this going on? I mean, you two only know each other for a week, right?"

"Yeah, we do... it only started like... today." I mean, it did, right? We first kissed today. The flirting is going on a little longer, but in the end... yap. Today.

"Today? So I was interrupting your first kiss? Oh my god, I am really really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Woah, hold up. It wasn't our first... uh, kiss." _Oh my god, kiss. Me and Brittany kissed. _I still can't believe it. _You're a champion, Lopez_.

"But you said-"

"Yeah, I know, but it happened first at lunch break.", I interrupted the other girl again.

"Aren't you always under the bleachers on breaks?"

"uh... yeah...?"

"Awww, that's so romantic...", Rachel cooed and I blushed. Well, I wouldn't tell her that we were making out furiously until I fell on the couch, because that really wasn't romantic, but really really hot. It was perfect. I wish Brittany would've been my first kiss. I really wanted to forget about friday night and Sam, I wished that nothing of this would have happened. But in the end it brought us to where we were right now. And right now was really good. I smiled at that, but when I saw that Rachel caught me day dreaming I coughed awkwardly to clear my throat.

"You've got it bad for your girl.", Rachel said with amusement.

"I... what?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, you heard right." I didn't correct her. I didn't want to correct her. Because Rachel calling Brittany 'My Girl' sounded fucking good.

"Well well well... what's going on here? Already got another girl, Lopez? Damn, you move fast."

I froze. In front of me I saw Rachel doing the same, her eyes wide. Fuck... I turned around and saw Quinn walking towards us, Puck on her right, two cheerleaders on her left, and an afro-american jock behind them. All of them carried a cup in their hand, and with the realization what was in the cups, a mix of anger and fear came.

"Didn't I tell you to come to the auditorium? Are you deaf?", Quinn spat at me and Puck and the other jock chuckled.

"I don't have to do what you say.", I answered. My blood started to boil and I tried my hardest to suppress the urge to press my hands into fists. Quinn laughed at me with her angelic laugh. How could someone looking so innocent be so evil?

"You're really cute. And obviously really stupid. You see what this is?", she said pointing with her free hand at the cup in her other. I nodded slowly. Of course I knew.

"Well, then let me say one thing. This is the last time we're nice. This is your last chance to find a place where you fit in... Huh- see. You're already on the right place with Man Hands over there."

I looked behind me where a really scared looking Rachel stood. I turned back around towards Quinn and collected all my bravery.

"Leave her alone.", I said, brown eyes burning into green. Quinn looked like I just slapped her. Then she made a step towards me and it needed all my strengh to stay where I was and not to run away. She was now standing right in front of me. She leaned herself towards me, her mouth close to my ear, so I felt her hot breath on my skin. It made me shiver. But not in the good way Brittany's breath always makes me.

"You have no idea what I'm able to do.", Quinn whispered. Even her whisper was soft like a feather, but at the same time sharp as a knife.

"Oh no, you have no idea what _I'm _able to do. What if everyone would know about you and Brittany, huh?", I whispered back. I hated myself in that moment for even saying this. Of course I would never do that, but threatening Quinn was my only chance to get Rachel and me out of this.

Hazel eyes flickered with fear and a massive amount of anger, but I needed to stay strong right now. I couldn't show Quinn any kind of weakness or she would destroy me in the blink of an eye.

"Remember, this is the last time.", she breathed before she leaned back. For a second I really thought she might just walk away, but in the next a cold shower hit me, the blue slushie from the blonde running down on me. She threw the empty cup on the ground and smiled.

"You'll remove this, yeah?", with that she began to walk away. When I looked up again I saw Puck and the others walking towards me and before I had a chance to react three other slushies were thrown over me. I shivered from the cold, because now with four fucking drinks soaking all my clothes it was really _really _cold.

When my eyes didn't sting anymore, so I could open them again, I looked behind me at Rachel, a purple slushie covering most parts of her face, dripping down her reindeer sweater and polka dot skirt. Obviously she got the last one.

We looked at each other helplessly until Rachel broke the silence.

"You better take a shower, come on, I'll show you."

She was probably right. I couldn't walk around with my clothes wet and sticking to my body like this. I could just shower and change into my gym clothes, but Brittany would never let me ride on her bike like this.

Oh fuck, Brittany.

"What about you?", I asked.

"I'm fine.", the shorter brunette replied.

Better I would hurry. I nodded at Rachel and when she started to walk towards the locker room I followed her. We walked in silence, neither of us knew what to say, so we didn't say anything at all.

"We're here.", Rachel said and pointed towards a big red door on our right.

"Thanks...", I murmured, already on my way through the door, but then I turned around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get into this.", I apologized, but Rachel only smiled at me.

"It's okay. None of this is your fault."

I returned the smile and nodded. Rachel waved at me awkwardly before she turned around and walked away.

I sighed when I made my way into the locker room. I should made this as quick as possible, Brittany was probably waiting somewhere for me. I grabbed all the stuff I needed and walked into the shower area, starting to undress myself. I threw all my wet stuff on the nearest bench and sighed. I really hated Quinn. And someday I would show her that it was a mistake to mess with a Lopez.

When I was naked I walked into a shower stall, turning the water on. I was really glad everyone was gone by now, else I wouldn't stand here like this. The warm water felt really good against my cold skin, and for a moment I closed my eyes to just _feel _it.

**No One's POV:**

_Three...Four...Five..._ Brittany sat on the bleachers, yep, you heard right. On them, not under. She had her head in her hands, counting planes. She liked to watch the sky. Sometimes she wished to be a bird, so she could just fly away from all that shit, but she never would be, so she sighed. Brittany never got out of Lima. Except that one time when she was five, and she and her mother had to drive to Columbus to the funeral from her aunt Teresa.

Santana went to talk to Rachel like a half hour ago, where the hell was she? Brittany slowly stood up and walked down the bleachers. She was a little afraid before, when Rachel saw them kissing, but she knew that Santana would handle this just fine. The blonde decided to walk back into school to look for the Latina. Thirty minutes were pretty long for telling someone to keep their mouth shut...

She was almost back into school when she saw a few familiar faces walking towards the same destination. Quinn and Puck were leading, right behind them Azimio (stupid football player) followed by Cassia and Rhona (two cheerios Quinn regularly fucked). Didn't she see them walking out of school like ten minutes ago? What did they want here, again?

"Puck!", Brittany yelled towards them. Everyone turned around and Quinn rolled her eyes. She and the rest of them, except Puck, continued walking.

"Hey Babe.", the mohawk guy said with a smile. Sometimes he seemed like the old Puck. The Puck Brittany was friends with. He still wore his little-boy-smile, it was almost cute.

"Where are you going?", Brittany asked confused.

"Come on, we'll show you.", he said and started walking again. The blonde followed him inside, still not knowing what they planned, but she knew it couldn't be anything good.

They walked down a few hallways, further into the school, towards the locker rooms. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What were they doing here? And suddenly something caught her eye. Puck was walking in front of her, so he didn't notice that she stopped. She looked down another hallway, a brunette girl sitting on the ground in front of a few lockers. Puck was disappearing into the girls locker room, but Brittany didn't think much about it. She would follow him in a minute.

"Berry?", she said when she identified the girl on the floor. Her hair was wet, and her gray sweater had purple stains on it. Oh, slushie shower, the blonde stated.

Rachel looked up at Brittany, a little helpless, like she didn't know if she should run away or stay.

"Where's Santana?", the blonde asked. When she last spoke to her, she went to see the dwarf, so where was she? Rachel looked at her confused. "Uh... In the locker room...?" Brittany's eyes widened. Quinn and Puck were in there.

"What? Why is she in the locker room?", she asked in shock. She knew she should run to her, but she needed to know.

"They slushied her, so she went to take a shower and-"

Brittany didn't wait for Rachel to finish her sentence, she ran.

She wasn't even around the corner when she heard a high pitched shriek. Brittany's heart started racing in anger and worry. Whatever Quinn just did, she would pay for it. Brittany hurried into the locker room, into the shower area. She saw Cassia and Rhona standing there with shocked faces and their hands in front of their mouths. Azimio stood next to them with wide eyes and shook his head. What was going on here?

Then she spotted Quinn and Puck. They were standing right in front of the last stall. Quickly she walked towards them, ready to kick their fucking asses, but the look on their faces made her stop in motion.

Puck's eyebrows were high into his forehead, his mouth slightly opened. He looked like he just saw a ghost. What the fu...? With one hand he drove through his hair (or rather the dead squirrel on his head), the other was buried in his pocket.

Quinn's face was the worst. She didn' had her mouth open. Nor were her eyebrows furrowed or pulled up. In the end she looked the most normal. But then Brittany saw something in her eyes. Something that was first a small flame, but then it burned its way across Quinn's whole face. Disgust.

Brittany hurried her way towards them, to see what they were all looking at, it couldn't be Santana, right? She pushed Puck away, only a few inches, just far enough so she could see...

**Santana's POV:**

My body was frozen.

Nothing worked.

I wasn't able to move my arms, my legs, my fingers.

I couldn't even cover myself.

I couldn't run away.

I was stuck.

Their eyes felt like knives.

And worst, right between them... was Brittany.

**A/N:**** Booh-yah, first cliffhanger ;)**

**Well, all I can say is, hope you enjoyed, even if there was no Dude in this chapter :( ;) **

**I know this chapter was pretty Pezberry heavy, but I love love love their friendship, so... :)**

**Next chapter will be updated in the next few days. It's just kinda a filler, so it won't be longer than 3-k...**

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Thank you for all the new favs, alerts and reviews :) So I made this pretty quick, but it's also pretty short. But I promised you a filler, here it is :)**

**Chapter 7**

**No one's POV:**

Rachel Berry stood outside from the girls locker room. She was way too afraid to actually walk in, I mean, hello? Puck, Quinn and Brittany were in there, they would kill her with their evil-death-stare, so she decided to wait right here, with only her head around the corner.

Since she heard Santana's shriek and Brittany ran away she hasn't heard anything. She would have at least expected some yelling, but nothing. The silence hung heavy in the air, something was so not right, she knew.

A few more minutes went by, and Rachel still stood there, impatient. Maybe... should she go in and look for Santana? After all the Latina did to protect her from Quinn (even if it didn't work.) she deserved it. Rachel breathed in and out and closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. When she opened them again she nodded one time to herself. Slowly she started walking towards the red door, and when she finally stood in front of it she actually found the bravery to open it.

Inside it was as silent as outside, and Rachel started to ask herself if this was such a good idea. At first she saw no one, but when she walked further inside, towards the showers, she saw Azimio and two cheerios leaning agianst the wall. They whispered into each others ears and didn't even look at Rachel when she walked past them.

And then she saw the others. Puck looked confused, even more confused than he always looks like in geography. Quinn's face was hard to read. But in the end it didn't matter for Rachel what Quinn looked like.

Then she saw Brittany. The always so strong looking girl suddenly seemed so helpless. She looked like someone just slapped her. And she obviously was the only one who recognized Rachel. Blue eyes met brown, a thousand emotions running over Brittany's face. Rachel saw her letting out a shaky breath, then the blonde quickly walked towards and then past her, out of the locker room.

Now Rachel was confused, too. She heard Azimio and the others shuffleing out behind Brittany, and now she was left alone with Puck and Quinn. And where was Santana? For a second it was really quiet, and then she heard a light sobbing, coming from the shower stall in the far corner.

Puck poked Quinn on her shoulder with his finger until she turned her head towards him.

"Let's go. We have what we need.", he said in a low voice. Rachel was glad no one else was here or she wouldn't have heard him. Quinn nodded at Puck and began to walk away. She threw one last look into the shower stall, then she walked out, ignoring Rachel the best she could. Puck at least looked at the small brunette with a clenched jaw, she was sure she even saw a tight-lipped smile for a second, but then it was gone and Rachel was left more confused than before.

The second the door to the locker room closed the real sobbing started. Oh my god, was that Santana?, the brunette wondered and walked fast to the last stall. But she didn't expect what she found there.

On the ground in front of her was a naked Latina sitting, tears running down her cheeks. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms clenched around them. Her wet hair was hanging messy in her face, her dark eyes red from crying. At first she didn't seem to recognize Rachel, but when she finally did, she shifted her feet closer to her body, but because of all the wetness on the floor she slipped.

Rachel gasped at the sight. Was she day dreaming? Was this some kind of weird joke? Rachel eyes flickered between Santana's face and the place between her legs, and after a full minute she came to a realization: The Latina had a penis.

How was that possible? The rest of her body was totally female, and she was a girl, wasn't she?

The girl on the ground didn't even tried to cover herself again, she sat there, sniffling, and with the back of her hand she wiped her tears away.

"What the hell are you looking at?", she angrily said to Rachel, completely startling the other girl. Santana seemed to immediately regret what she said, because her face softened and she looked like she wanted to cry again.

"P-please... Just leave, Rachel...", she whispered and buried her face in her hands. The shorter brunette sighed, not knowing what to do. Santana obviously needed time, she needed to deal with this alone right now. And after that Rachel would stand by her. She knew Puck and Quinn would take this chance to destroy Santana, then she would need someone to help her through all this, and Rachel would be there.

She nodded, more to herself, because Santana couldn't see her. Then she turned around and started to walk away, leaving the crushed Latina alone on the cold and wet floor of the shower stall.

With her thoughts still by Santana and her... condition, she made her way outside. She didn't have a car, and in the end she would walk only ten minutes to her home. The shortest way was across the football field, on the end there was a hole in the fence. So Rachel was walking over the grass, until something caught her eye.

On the highest bench on the bleachers, there was Brittany, lying on her back, looking into the sky. She had her arms folded behind her head, her hair open.

Rachel sighed heavy and made her way towards her. Something was wrong with her today. First she was going into the locker room, now she was going to Brittany Pierce! Obviously she wanted to get hurt. Slowly she walked up the steps, grabbing her bag tight.

When Brittany felt her company, she looked up at Rachel, and then back in the clouds.

"What do you want?"

Rachel was surprised by her tone. She didn't sound angry, or pissed, or anything like she expected, she sounded... tired.

"Santana needs you. Now more than ever.", the brunette replied, hoping it was the right thing to say. She knew it was none of her business, but she needed to help.

Brittany slowly sat up, looking at the ground and then at Rachel.

"I don't think I can do much. I don't know what I _could _do."

"Just be there for her."

"And how am I supposed to do this, huh? I don't even know what we are. What we _were_." Brittany's voice was sad, she looked like a kicked puppy.

"But you like her, don't you?", Rachel asked. She definitely knew the answer. Not only because she saw them kissing, but she also was able to see the look in Brittany's eyes whenever she looked at Santana. The blonde in front of her nodded slowly.

"I do like her, it's just... it's complicated."

"It always is."

Brittany looked at Rachel like she thought about if she should punch her or talk a little bit more, and Rachel really hoped she would decide for the second option. She really couldn't bear Brittany hitting her on the nose or something.

"You don't know anything, dwarf."

"I really thought you're stronger than this.", Rachel said, regretting it in an instant. With wide eyes she waited for Brittany's reaction, but it never really came. After a minute she decided to finally speak.

"I thought that, too."

"Please, Brittany. She's still the same. And aren't you with... uh... Puck? So I thought you're into... you know, too." That seemed to get the blonde's attention. She stood up, anger bubbling up inside of her. With three fast steps she was right in front of Rachel, hovering dangerously above her.

"Listen, short stuff, this is not about Santana having a dick, at least not only. And don't you dare to talk about my relationship with Puck, take your giant nose out of my business and start to mind your own.", she yelled, but out of an unknown reason it didn't scare Rachel as much as she thought it would. Instead she smiled at Brittany.

"She's still the same.", she repeated. Rachel nodded a few times at the blonde, and then she walked away.

Brittany watched her until she disappeared in the far corner and shook her head. When she saw Santana standing there all naked, having a dick instead of a vagina...

It wasn't even the fact that the Latina had something different than Brittany down there. It was more the fact that she didn't tell her. Brittany told Santana everything. Every little part of her depressing past with Quinn, and about her annoying present with Puck. She told her about her feelings, she even cried in front of Santana. She cried! And she never did this in front of someone else. Never.

Of course it was kinda a shock to find something that unexpected between the brunette's legs, but it really wasn't a problematic fact. When Brittany thought really hard about it, she actually found the idea of being with a girl who had boobs and a dick really hot.

But her feelings towards Santana wasn't because of her body (well, not only.). She liked the girl all along, and when they started hanging out a bubbly feeling inside of her came to the light. When they met saturday to sunday night and went to the tree house Brittany felt like a little kid again. Everyday was so hard to go through, but with Santana everything was so easy. And then they kissed. And Brittany saw a fucking firework.

The blonde sighed. Why had everything to be this damn complicated?

Brittany knew that it would be easiest to just go home. To go home and forget about every little detail that happened between her and Santana. She would come to school tomorrow and everyone would look at the Latina, laugh at her, slushie her, destroy her. Brittany knew it would be the easiest way for herself.

Her mother always used to say that you should fight for the things you really want. Maybe now was the time. Maybe now was the time Brittany should fight for Santana, and then _with _her. Of course everyone would know by tomorrow, thanks to Quinn. So Santana definitely needed someone. And Brittany wanted to be this someone.

_So now's the time_., Brittany thought. Now was the time to make it right. And then she ran back inside.

**A/N2:**** Like I said, just a filler. I thought it should stand for itself, so...**

**Oh, and can anyone PLEASE tell me, is Quinn gonna be in season5?**


End file.
